Dark Shinobi No Kami
by ryukaze666
Summary: Dianggap sebagai pengkhianat setelah sempat menjadi pahlawan pada perang dunia shinobi membuatnya marah dan bertekad untuk balas dendam. Peringatan : Terlalu banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini, mohon dimaklumi
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO POV Dia adalah sang pahlawan yang telah berhasil mengalahkan ibu dari rikudou sennin aka kaguya ootsutsuki dengan sedikit bantuan dari teman sekaligus rivalnya, uchiha sasuke. Sekarang,semua orang menyerukan namanya, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa senang krn semua shinobi yang telah dibangkitkan dengan rinne tense no jutsu justru menyerukannya sebagai pengkhianat. Bahkan teman dekatnya terutama rookie 12 pun mengatainya sebagai pengkhianat . Dia merasa hatinya semakin memanas tapi dia berusaha bersabar.

NORMAL POV "Uzumaki Naruto,menyerahlah, atau kami akan menangkapmu secara paksa! Pengkhianat sepertimu sudah sepantasnya di hukum." teriak uchiha sasuke.  
>"Apa maksudmu sasuke? Kenapa kalian mengatakanku pengkhianat?" jawab naruto.<br>"Cih, bedebah, kau masih berani menjawabku. Kami tahu, kau telah menjadi penerus kaguya! Jadi menyerahlah!"kata sasuke.  
>"tidak,aku tidak..."<br>"DIAMLAH,pengkhianat!"perkataan naruto langsung dipotong oleh raikage A.  
>"sudahlah,kalian jangan menyalahkan naruto"tiba-tiba sakura menyela dan datang mendekati naruto.<br>Naruto tersenyum karena sakura masih perhatian padanya.  
>"sakura,ter...AARGGHHHH"<br>Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sakura akan memukul naruto tepat di ulu hatinya dengan kekuatan supernya yang membuat naruto terkapar pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.  
>"Akhirnya kau diam juga. Dasar pengkhianat!"ucap sakura.<br>Sasuke menyuruh seorang shinobi konoha membawa naruto ke konoha untuk dihukum.  
>'maaf narutonaruto kun,aku tidak bisa menolongmu'kata beberapa orang dalam hatinya.

SKIP TIME

Dua bulan kemudian di dalam penjara konoha,terdapat dua penjaga yang berjaga di depan sebuah kurungan yang berisi seorang pria yang berambut pirang dengann mata biru langit yang telah kehilangan cahayanya.  
>"hey,apakah kau tahu tentang pengangkatan hokage yang baru menggantikan Tsunade sama yang baru saja mengundurkan diri?"tanya salah satu dari mereka "Ya, aku tahu. Katanya yang menjadi Rhokudaime adalah sasuke sama."jawab yang satunya lagi. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.<br>"Sasuke sialan, tunggu pembalasanku."kata naruto.  
>Sementara dikantor hokage, penduduk konoha sedang berpesta pora setelah pengangkatan sasuke.<p>

"HIDUP SASUKE-SAMA!"  
>"HIDUP SASUKE SAMA!"<br>teriak para penduduk.

'Cih,bersenang senanglah untuk saat ini sasuke brengsek. Karena sebentar lagi, kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang melebihi apa yang naruto rasakan.' batin seseorang.  
>"Selamat ya sasuke-sama, atas keberhasilanmu!" kata shikamaru.<br>"selamat sasuke-kun, maaf kami tidak punya kado atas keberhasilanmu!" tambah hinata.  
>"Ya, ya. Terima kasih!"kata sasuke dengan angkuhnya.<p>

Dua tahun kemudian

Hari ini terjadi kekacauan besar di desa konoha yang sedang ditinggalkan oleh hokage yang pergi membicarakan penyatuan seluruh wilayah menjadi sebuah negara shinobi besar. Kekacauan yang terjadi di konoha diakibatkan oleh ulah seorang pria berambut pirang. Dia melarikan diri dari penjara dan meluluhlantakkan hampir sebagian desa konoha yang masih dalam proses pembangunan.

Naruto pov

"Hahaha, inilah kesempatanku untuk kabur dari konoha"  
>aku terus berlari menuju gerbang konoha. Aku sampai di sana tanpa hambatan sama sekali.<p>

TAP!

Tiba tiba seseorang yang telah lama kukenal berdiri di hadapanku. Aku membuat handseal dan

"KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU"

Wusshhh!  
>Angin berkumpul membentuk pisau dan bergerak kearah lawanku tapi dihindarinya dengan melompat mendarat di depanku dan mengucapkan hal yang tidak kuduga.<br>"Naruto, maaf! Aku tidak pernah menemuimu ke penjara. Si brengsek itu melarang kami menemuimu. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatanmu untuk kabur dari konoha. Cepatlah, sebelum Sasuke datang" katanya.  
>"Tidak apa apa, terimakasih Shikamaru, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih menganggapku sebagai teman" ucapku.<br>"Hahaha, aku tidak seperti orang orang bodoh itu! cepatlah pergi, aku akan menyusulmu beberapa tahun lagi!" kata Shikamaru.  
>"Jangan, aku tak ingin kau menjadi missing nin". "Tidak apa apa, aku bosan hidup bersama orang-orang bodoh itu. Dan aku akan membawa seseorang keluar dari desa ini" kata kataku di potong oleh shikamaru.<br>"Siapa?" aku penasaran.  
>"Rahasia." aku menghela napas mendengarnya.<br>"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa!" aku segera menghilang dengan sunshin no jutsu ku.

End Naruto POV

NORMAL POV Sementara itu, di tetsu no kuni, tempat perkumpulan para kage.

TAP TAP

Dua orang ANBU konoha datang dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada hokage.

"APAAAA?"teriak sasuke.  
>"Cih, Naruto sialan! Akan kubunuh kau"<br>"Apa yang terjadi hokage-dono?" tanya raikage.  
>"Tidak, tidak apa apa! Mari kita lanjutkan"jawab sasuke.<br>"Tidak usah merahasiakannya! Kita akan menjadi satu negara, jadi jangan menyimpan rahasia diantara kita!" kata gaara a.k.a. Kazekage.  
>"Ya,ya baiklah! Naruto uzumaki kabur dari penjara dan menhancurkan sebagian desa konoha!" kata sasuke.<br>"KETERLALUAN! Dia tidak bisa diampuni. Hokage dono,saya sarankan dia ditetapkan sebagai sss-rank missing nin."saran mizukage.  
>"Aku setuju, aku akan mengumumkannya sebagai sss-rank missing nin dengan harga kepala 459.000.000 ryo!" ucap sasuke yang disertai seringaian di wajahnya.<br>Back to naruto

"Akhirnya, aku bisa lolos. Aku harus mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dulu!" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah uzumaki naruto. Tak berselang lama, dia menemukan sebuah rumah kecil yang hampir hancur dan tertidur di sana.

"Hey nak, bangunlah" ucap seseorang mencoba membangunkannya, tapi naruto tidak mau bangun 'aku merasakan kekuatan besar dalam tubuh anak ini, tapi selain itu,ada juga kebencian yang besar dalam dirinya. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?' ucapnya dalam hati.  
>"ah, lebih baik aku merawatnya" dia pun membawa naruto kedalam sebuah rumah kosong.<p>

Esoknya di KONOHAGAKURE

Terlihat penduduk desa konoha beramai ramai ke depan kantor hokage. Sepertinya akan ada pengumuman penting. Benar, hari ini ada pengumuman penting dari hokage. Suara suara dari penduduk desa konoha yang terdengar memekakkan telinga karena mereka semua berbicara satu sama lain.  
>"semuanya,tolong dengarkan pengumuman penting hari ini."kata kata hokage tersebut berhasil menghentikan suara ribut katak katak(?) tersebut *ralat: orang orang tersebut.<br>"Semalam, sebagian desa konoha hancur karena di serang oleh uzumaki naruto. Oleh karena itu, uzumaki naruto di tetapkan sebagai seorang sss-rank missing nin dengan harga kepala 459.000.000 ryo.  
>Dan mari kita bangun kembali desa kita ini"<p>

Seringaian terpampang lebar di wajah setiap orang mendengar itu. Hampir semua orang setuju dengan hal tersebut. Hanya sedikit orang yang tidak setuju, mereka adalah superman,batman,ironman *eh,kok malah lari,maksudnya ... (RAHASIA).

"Permisi hokage sama, saya ingin pergi berpetualang ke daerah daerah di dunia ini untuk mencari obat-obatan ." kata seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat menjadi dua bagian a.k.a Tsunade.  
>"Baiklah Tsunade, tapi kau harus kembali dalam waktu 2 tahun. Jika tidak, kau akan kujadikan sebagai missing nin." jawab Sasuke.<br>"Terimakasih hokage sama, saya akan pergi bersama asisten pribadiku, Shizune"kata tsunade. 'Dan aku tidak akan kembali ke desa ini lagi' tambahnya dalam hati karena dia takut dibunuh sasuke. *ralat:karena dia tidak ingin rencananya gagal

Back to naruto

"Woy, bangunlah bocah!" kata seorang kakek yang mencoba membangunkan seorang bocah yang tertidur lelap. Tapi karena tidak mau bangun dia harus mengambil air lalu menyiramkannya berkali kali. Tapi, bocah itu tidak bangun bangun. Dia mencoba berdoa kepada author(?) dan author rupanya mengabulkan doa nya,dengan memberikannya ide kepadanya. Dia segera mengambil sebuah petasan (untung bukan bom atom) yang entah darimana didapatnya dan meledakkannya didekat bocah tersebut. Akhirnya bocah tersebut bangun juga.  
>"UUUAAAAAA! TOLONG! TOLONG! TOL..."<br>"DIAMLAH BOCAHHH" Teriak orang itu kepada naruto sambil menutup telinga mendengar teriakan naruto.  
>"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BOCAH, AKU SUDAH 19 TAHUN, KAKEK TUAA!" Teriak naruto "DAN JANGAN MEMANGGIL KU KAKEK TUA, BOCAH, AKU MASIH MUDA, UMURKU BARU 122 TAHUN BOCAH!" Balas kakek itu.<p>

'122 Tahun,dibilang muda,dasar kakek idiot' pikir naruto dalam hatinya.

"APA KAU BILANG BOCAH?"  
>'Oh shit, ternyata kakek idiot ini bisa membaca pikiranku' kembali naruto mengatainya dalam hati.<br>"jangan mengataiku sebagai kakek idiot bocah, atau kau akan kubunuh bocah!"kata orang itu.  
>"baiklah kake...eh,oji-san,aku minta ,siapa sebenarnya jiji?dan dimana ini?"kata naruto.<br>"ya, ,aku uzumaki arashi,ini adalah reruntuhan desa uzushio,dan aku adalah uzukage ketiga atau uzukage terakhir!"katanya.  
>Hal itu membuat naruto membelalakkan mata karena dari kabar yang didengarnya,klan uzumaki telah punah.<br>"hah,bukankah klan uzumaki telah punah?"tanya naruto.  
>"ya,itu ,kita pergi ke saja kita bicarakan."jawab arashi.<br>Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah tempat di dalam jurang(?) sedalam lima meter(?) sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah batu nisan(?).uzumaki arashi menekan batu nisan tersebut dan secara perlahan tampaklah sebuah rumah(ternyata itu bukan batu nisan yang biasanya ada di kuburan) di depan berdua masuk dan semua isi rumah tersebut berhasil membuat mata naruto barang rumah itu mengeluarkan aura yang cukup kuat seperti sebuah zanpakutto (benar gak penulisannya?),gulungan besar maupun kecil,dan sebilah pedang dengan sarungnya.  
>"jadi,apa yang terjadi padamu bocah?kenapa di tubuhmu banyak debu dan aroma tubuhmu seperti orang yang tidak mandi selama dua tahun lebih?"tanya arashi.<br>'wah,perkataan nya tepat sekali,kenapa dia tidak jadi peramal saja ya?'kata naruto dalam hatinya "aku tak tau apa itu peramal bocah,jawab saja pertanyaanku bocah!"kata arashi yang mulai kesal akan kata kata naruto.  
>"baiklah,jiji!akan ku ceritakan."naruto pun menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padanya setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat.(skip aja,kalau gak tau,baca ulang aja dari awal).<br>"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan bocah,sampai kau disebut pengkhianat?"tanya arashi.  
>"itu karena...<p>

FLASHBACK

NARUTO POV "CHIDORI"sasuke berlari kearah kaguya yang telah tergeletak tak hendak menusuk jantung kaguya,aku yang melihatnya segera menghilang dengan cepat sambil membawa rasenggan chidori sasuke hendak mengenai kaguya,aku muncul dan ditengah tengah mereka dan mengantamkan rasengganku ke chidorinya,sehingga dia terpental.  
>"apa yang kau lakukan,naruto?kenapa kau membantunya?"teriak sasuke dengan marah.<br>"Maaf sasuke, bukannya aku membantunya, tapi, sebagai sesama manusia, kita tidak boleh saling membunuh. Jika kita membunuhnya, kita sama saja dengannya, sesama pembunuh." kataku.  
>Setelah itu, aku membawa kaguya menghilang ke suatu tempat.<p>

NARUTO POV END

FLASHBACK OFF

NORMAL POV

"Jadi seperti itu bocah? Memang semua orang didunia ini benar benar kejam." kata arashi.  
>"Jadi nama temanmu itu uchiha sasuke ya, memang jarang ada uchiha yang bersahabat orang lain, karena mereka tidak pernah mau mengakui orang lain" lanjutnya.<br>"Ya, seperti itulah jiji!" kata naruto.  
>"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?" tanya arashi.<br>"Aku tidak tau jiji, yang penting, aku akan BALAS DENDAM kepada SASUKE.!"Jawab Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'balas dendam' dan 'Sasuke'.  
>"Aku punya saran bocah, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi muridku, kebetulan hidupku tidak lama lagi karena aku sudah tua." kata arashi.<br>'Dasar kakek idiot, tadi dibilang kakek tua, marah, sekarang malah mengaku sendiri!' kata naruto yang pastinya dalam hati, tapi dia lupa.  
>"Kau menghinaku lagi bocah! Apa kau bosan hidup?" kata arashi.<br>"maaf, maaf jiji. Baiklah, aku mau ... nnggggghh, dari tadi aku ingin tanya paman, Sebelumnya pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, apakah jiji tidak terkena efek genjutsu mugen tsukiyomi?" tanya naruto yang bingung sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian arashi.  
>"Oh, itu ya. Itu karena aku memiliki ini ... KAMINOGAN." kata arashi (tiba tiba matanya berputar seperti sharinggan dan kemudian muncul pola riak air berwarna merah)<br>"Wah, keren! Jadi yang punya kami no gan tidak terkena efeknya ya, andai saja aku punya kaminogan lebih cepat,aku pasti leluasa waktu itu."  
>"Apa maksudmu bocah?" tanya kakek itu memotong perkataan naruto.<br>"Tidak, tidak ada oji-san" jawab naruto.  
>"Karena ini jugalah, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu bocah".<br>"Lha,kenapa aku tidak bisa?"tanya naruto bingung.  
>"apa maksudmu bocah?"tanya arashi dengan bingung(?) juga.<br>"ini...  
>To Be Continued<p>

Sekian dulu chapter satu, minna.  
>Dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Jadi bila ada kesalahan, harap dimaklumi, ya!<br>Sampai jumpa lagi dalam YAMI NO NARUTO chapter dua bersama author RYUKAZE LUCIFER.  
>eh maaf, maaf. Yang benar adalah RYUKAZE666.<br>(angka setan tuh)

RnR please! 


	2. Chapter 2

"KAMI NO GAN"

Mata naruto pun berubah menjadi kaminogan sama seperti mata arashi. Mata arashi pun melebar melihat pengguna kaminogan selain dirinya.

"Oji-san, ada apa oji-san?" kata naruto bercanda.

"Hah, tidak, tidak! Aku ingin tahu, darimana kau dapat mata itu?" tanya arashi.

"Owh,ini dari Kaguya jiji." jawab naruto seadanya.

"Heh, jangan bercanda bocah, tidak mungkin kaguya hidup lagi. Dia sudah disegel oleh rikudou sennin dengan bantuan kakekku" bantah arashi.

"Aku tidak bercanda kakek tua. Aku bicara sejujurnya. Atau justru kau yang berbohong kakek tua? Kaguya disegel oleh rikudou sennin dan saudaranya, Hamura. tung...tunggu, jangan jangan, nama kakek jiji adalah hamura?" tanya naruto beruntun.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya arashi.

Naruto pun memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan Rikudou Sennin kepadanya dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha, jadi kalian bertemu Rikudou Sennin ya, kalian adalah orang yang beruntung." kata arashi.

"Jadi jiji, bukankah hamura menghilangkan diri dari sejarah, kenapa memiliki keturunan?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengubah namanya menjadi Uzumaki hamura." kata arashi.

"Nah, bocah, besok kau akan kulatih, sehingga kau bisa mengalahkan uchiha itu dengan mudah."

"Terimakasih kakek tu...eh,sensei" jawab naruto.  
>'Sial,aku keceplosan'.<p>

Tak terasa waktu sudah malam pun menunjukkan sebuah kamar kosong untuknya. Mata naruto pun mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

NARUTO POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil seperti selokan dengan genangan air. Hingga aku sampai di tempat yang cukup gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya beberapa lilin.

"Akh, kepalaku sangat sakit, dan ini dimana ya? Akh sial, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, inikan alam bawah sadarku, tempatnya kurama, tapi dimana kurama?"

"AKU DISINI GAKI!"

Tiba tiba terlihat dua buah mata yang bercahaya dalam gelap.

"KURAMAA"

Aku langsung melompat dan memeluk moncong bagian atasnya.

"HAHAHA, SUDAH LAMA KITA TIDAK BERJUMPA NARUTO" kata kurama.

"Ya, kau benar kurama! Maaf, selama ini aku hanya berdiam diri di penjara, dan aku baru melarikan diri dari konoha." jelas naruto.

"Ya, baguslah gaki! Tapi siapa orang yang membantumu itu? Dan kenapa kau bisa akrab dengannya padahal kalian baru kenal" tanya kurama.

"Oh, itu uzumaki arashi, Dia adalah cucu dari hamura, saudara dari rikudou sennin. Dan kenapa aku bisa akrab dengannya, aku tidak tau, mungkin karena sesama uzumaki." jawabku pada kurama.

"Jadi, apakah kau memberitahukan keluargamu padanya?"  
>"Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahukannya. Aku punya firasat buruk jika memberitahunya tentang itu."<br>"Baiklah gaki, istirahatlah, aku ingin tidur"kata kurama.  
>"Ya baiklah!"jawab naruto.<p>

Esoknya naruto berlatih bersama arashi.

SKIP TIME

Satu Tahun Kemudian

Seorang pemuda pirang berjalan melewati hutan. Baru saja masuk ke hutan, kemampuan sensornya mengatakan bahwa didepannya ada sekelompok ninja. Dari tingkat cakranya, mereka adalah ANBU.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Didepan naruto ada delapan orang ANBU konoha. Mereka semua menatap naruto dengan tajam, tapi mereka tidak mengenal naruto karena saat ini naruto telah menggunakan topeng wajah rubah.

"SIAPA KAU?"Teriak salah satu ANBU.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah KITSUNE. Dan aku adalah MALAIKAT KEMATIAN KALIAN,HAHAHAHAHA" Kata naruto.  
>Setelah mengucapkan itu, naruto segera membuat handseal.<p>

"FUUTON:KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU"

Setelah mengucapkan itu,angin berkumpul dan membentuk banyak belati angin dan bergerak kearah ANBU Kohoha itu.

"Terlalu lemah bocah,  
>DOTON: DORYUUJOHEKI"<p>

DindingTanah terbentuk didepan para ANBU Tersebut. Belati angin itu bertabrakan dengan dinding tanah, tetapi karena belati angin yang sangat banyak, maka para ANBU konoha itu mati seketika. Naruto merasa bahwa ada yang sedang melihatnya dari balik sebuah pohon. Dari chakranya, Naruto mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Hah, lebih baik kubiarkan saja dia hidup. Dengan begitu,dia akan menberitahukannya kepada kage sialan itu!" kata Naruto.

"Keluarlah, tidak usah besembunyi, tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak membunuhmu!" kata Naruto.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Ternyata benar kau, Kakashi sense...eh Kakashi!" kata naruto dengan wajah yang masih ditutupi topeng.

"Hah, apa maksudmu? Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan tadi. Itu adalah kakashi sensei, bukan? Hahaha, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau masih menganggapku sebagai senseimu, meskipun sekarang kita sudah menjadi missing nin, Naruto" kata Kakashi dengan senyuman yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang mampu membuat karena dia sudah tidak pakai masker lagi.

"Heh, Jadi kau jadi missing-nin, Kakashi?" tanya naruto seraya membuka topeng rubahnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan si uchiha dan si haruno itu. Mereka bahkan tidak menghargaiku sebagai mantan senseinya. Oh ya Naruto, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di tempat kami sebentar. Dan itupun kalau kau mau" tawar Kakashi.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, kakashi" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku" kata kakashi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi missing-nin, Kakashi?" tanya naruto.

"Sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku sih" jawab Kakashi.

"Pasti dia Shikamaru bukan, Kakashi?" tebak naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia pernah memberitahuku"

"Lalu, Darimana kau dapat topeng itu?"

"Ini dari reruntuhan desa Uzumaki"

"Nah, Kita sudah sampai" kata Kakashi.

Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu.

"Kakashi sensei, kau sudah datang, dan siapa dia? ...jangan-jangan!"

BRUKKK

Sang gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga melompat dan memeluk naruto tiba tiba.

"Hiks...Hiks Naruto-kun, aku rindu padamu naruto-kun."

"Heh, Naruto, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." kata seseorang yaitu ( jreng... jreng...) shikamaru yang datang dengan diiringi oleh suara gitar(?).

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih seperti yang dulu Hinata. Aku kira kau juga berubah seperti yang lainnya" jawab naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat Hinata merona.

'kau benar benar manis hinata' kata naruto dalam hati.

"ten-tentu tidak na-Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hah, jadi aku dilupakan ya!"kata Shikamaru sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru, apa boleh buat." kata kakashi.

"Kakashi -sensei"

"Shikamaru"

"KAKAshi - SENsei"

"SHIKAmaru"

"KAKASHI - SENSEI"

"SHIKAMARU"

"KAKASHI - SENSEIII"

"SHIKAMA..."

"SHINRA TENSEI"

BRAKKKK

Mereka berdua terpental menabrak pohon.

"Argghhh" keluh shikamaru.

"arrrggghhhhh" ini dari kakashi.

'akan kubunuh kau naruto'kata shikamaru dan kakashi dalam hati (tapi kok bisa sama ya?).

"APA KALIAN BILANG?"Tanya naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat hinata menutup hidung.

- JLEB JLEB JLEB Beberapa Kunai dan shuriken menancap di dinding dibelakang author.  
>Reader: Telinga thor!<br>Author: Akh sok tau lu!  
>Reader: Bukannya tutup telinga?<br>Author : Hinata menutup hidung karena nafas naruto bau gak sikat gigi tiga tahun(?). Udah, bubar semuanya -

'Cih, Naruto bodoh ini bisa membaca pikiranku' kata Shikamaru dan Kakashi dalam hati (sama lagi).

"AKU BODOH YA?" kata Naruto dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakanmu 'bodoh' Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dan Shikamaru bersamaan -lagi dan lagi.

(Shikamaru : Woy author, kok kata kata kami sama?.  
>Kakashi : Kita habisi saja dia.<br>Author : Ma-maaf! Nanti kuubah)

SHINRA TENSEI

DUAKK DUAKKK

Shikamaru dan Kakashi terlempar kearah pohon besar, dan pingsan seketika.

"HAHAHAHA!AKU SUDAH TIDAK BODOH LAGI,KAKASHI,SHIKAMARU." kata naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"KAKASHI...,SHIKAMARU? Bangunlah, aku tahu kau hanya bermain main. Cepatlah!" kata naruto sambil berjalan kearah kedua mantan shinobi konoha itu.

"HINATAAA! Tolong sembuhkan mereka " teriak naruto panik.  
>Hinata segera mengobati kakashi dan shikamaru sedangkan naruto pergi memasak ikan untuk mereka.<p>

KONOHAGAKURE

Terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di dalam kantor hokage. Sasuke sudah menyuruh semua ANBU yang berjaga untuk keluar.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Selama ini, aku hanya hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaniku. Aku ingin kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Hidup dan mati bersamaku. Untuk selamanya." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dari kantungnya dan membukanya di depan sakura.

(readers : cie...cie...cie,romantis nih ye!  
>Sasuke : diam! Atau akan ku AMATERASU kalian (sambil menampakkan EMS nya.)<br>readers : LARIIII!)

"Wahhh! Aku mau sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

BRUKKK

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua hari lagi. Aku akan mengundang semua shinobi dari negara ini!" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengirimkan undangan kepada seluruh shinobi di negara itu.

AMEGAKURE

Di sebuah kedai, setelah undangan pernikahan sasuke sampai di sana.  
>"Aku dengar, Sasuke-sama akan menikah dengan sakura-sama. Dan dia mengundang kita semua." kata salah satu penduduk.<br>"Ya, itu benar. Sasuke-sama benar benar baik ya." jawab penduduk lainnya.

BRAKKKK

Tiba tiba salah satu meja hancur dan terbagi dua.

Pelakunya adalah seseorang berjubah hitam. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng rubah.

"CIH, BAIK APANYA? KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SIFAT SI BRENGSEK ITU SEBENARNYA!"  
>kata orang yang menghancurkan meja itu dengan suara yang keras.<p>

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN MEJAKU DAN MENGHINA SASUKE-SAMA. AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU DAN KAU AKAN DIHUKUM MATI!" teriak pemilik kedai itu marah dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

"DIAMLAH! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Kata orang itu sementara teman orang berjubah hitam itu hanya diam.

"BRENGSEK! DIAMLAH, AKU SEORANG JOUNIN. AKU BISA SAJA MEMBUNUHMU!" kata seseorang yang sedang makan di kedai itu.

Jounin itu segera berlari dengan taijutsu kearah orang bertopeng itu.

Orang bertopeng itu hanya mengangkat tangannya ke arah jounin itu.

"SHINRA TENSEI"

"ARRGGGHHH"

BRAKKKK

Jounin itu terpental dan menabrak dinding kedai itu dan menghancurkannya.

"Wah, kau lumayan kuat juga ya. Bisa bertahan dari seranganku" kata orang bertopeng itu melihat jounin. Orang bertopeng itu hanya berjalan keluar dengan santai seolah meremehkan jounin itu. Jounin itu berdiri dan segera membuat handseal.

"SUITON : SUIKODAN NO JUTSU"

Beberapa misil hiu air bergerak kearah orang bertopeng yang sudah keluar dari kedai itu.

"FUUTON : TSAZE NO KAZE"

Dinding angin tercipta di depan orang bertopeng itu. Misil hiu itu tertahan oleh dinding transparan.

"FUUTON : KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU"

Beberapa belati angin melesat ke arah jounin itu.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH"

Terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam transparan menyeret arwah jounin itu.

(readers : Yah, gitu aja diceritain.  
>Author : Maaf, itu malaikat kematian. Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang cocok.<br>Reader : Tewas thor. Tewas!  
>Author : oh,iya ya.)<p>

Jounin itu tewas seketika dengan tubuh terpotong.

"Kau terlalu sadis Naruto-kun." kata salah satu teman orang bertopeng itu.

"Hehehehe! Maaf, aku terbawa suasana hinata-chan" jawab orang yang baru saja menghabisi jounin itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"DENGARLAH, KALIAN SEMUA! AKU INGIN KALIAN MENGATAKAN KEPADA SASUKE-SAMA KALIAN ITU BAHWA AKU KEMBALI UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAM ..." Kata naruto sambil membuka topengnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! KEMBALI KE DUNIA SHINOBI UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA INI,HAHAHAHA." Kata naruto dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya.

Semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala dengan ketakutan.

Mereka benar benar takut melihat salah satu pahlawan sekaligus pengkhianat pada PDS Ke empat.

"Hahahaha,KALIAN TIDAK PERLU TAKUT. KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MATI SEKARANG, hahaha!" kata Kakashi dengan ooc nya sambil membuka topengnya diikuti oleh Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, HYUUGA HINATA DAN NARA SHIKAMARU, KENAPA KALIAN MAU MENEMANINYA?" Tanya salah satu penduduk.

"AP TU MI!" Jawab Shikamaru dengan bahasa inggris yang super hancur.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun,kita pergi saja"ajak Hinata. Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

IN THE SAME TIME (PADA WAKTU YANG SAMA)

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk membentuk sebuah organisasi yang akan berkembang menjadi organisasi besar di dunia shinobi ini" kata sebuah sileut berambut merah.

"Dan aku akan menamainya..."

"JIGOKU"

TO BE CONTINUE .

.

.  
>Answer For Review<p>

Kaito Dark-sama :

"Benar senpai, Kami no gan memang sama dengan punya Dark Namikaze-san. Tapi nama kami no gan saya tahu pertama kali dari fict berjudul 'THE GOD OF SHINOBI' ( maaf, penname senpai itu lupa).

Kalau soal Kaguya, pasti akan terungkap dan diceritakan kembali dalam chapter chapter mendatang.

Shikamaru, mungkin saja dia membantu naruto, tapi kalau Tsunade, masih bingung.

Soal Hinata, prediksi senpai benar. Tapi pair akhir mungkin bukan Naruhina. Menurut senpai, Naruto X Tenten. Pair yang bagus, tapi nanti tergantung review lah"

.1 :

"Terima kasih senpai. Alurnya akan saya lambatkan senpai. Baitnya juga akan saya perbaiki senpai.

Kalau review berisi FLAME juga gak apa-apa senpai.  
>FLAME juga kan berguna, bisa dipelajari sehingga bisa mengurangi kesalahan kesalahan pada chapter chapter selanjutnya."<p>

Nanaleo099, :  
>Uzuuchi007, :<br>Yogi.35912 :  
>Guest :<p>

Akan saya lanjutkan senpai,

Akuma hikari :

"Bisa sebutkan kesalahan kesalahannya, senpai?, Biar bisa diperbaiki.  
>Dan maksudnya referensi dari author lain itu, apa ya?.<p>

Edra Primara :

Hahaha! Ada ada saja senpai ini. Masa di PHP in.  
>Hahaha.<br>Dan pasti dilanjut!

UzumakiNamikaze11

Kalau update kilat mungkin gak bisa senpai. Saat ini, saya udah kelas tiga SMA, jadi banyak tugas dan harus belajar.

Faisal Simanihuruk :

Terima kasih senpai. Hehehe, maaf kalau yang terakhir itu Dark Shinobi No Kami, bukan Yami No Naruto. Yami no Naruto itu judulnya sebelum diganti. Sekali lagi, maaf ya!

PESAN AUTHOR :

"KALAU ADA KATA KATA YANG SALAH, SEPERTI POSISI KATA YANG TIDAK SESUAI, MAUPUN SPASI/ENTER YANG KURANG AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KARENA AUTHOR MENGETIK FANFIC INI PAKAI HAND PHONE.  
>BAHKAN UNTUK MENGUPDATE PUN PAKAI HAND PHONE. KALAU UDAH DI UPLOAD KE DOKUMEN FANFICTION GAK BISA LAGI DI EDIT KALAU PAKAI HP. TAPI KALAU DI HANDPHONE AUTHOR, ITU SUDAH BAGUS! SURE!"<p>

Pada pembuatan fanfic ini, Author bingung mau buat siapa Pairing Naruto. Jadi apa readers atau senpai semuanya bisa kasih saran?.  
>Yang penting masih dari Anime Naruto. Nanti akan Author pertimbangkan.<p>

Soal update, update nya gak beraturan. Soalnya banyak kerjaan di rumah dan tugas sekolah. Jadi mohon di maklumi.

Salam dari Author : NAGA ANGIN IBLIS.

"THANKS FOR REVIEW" 


	3. Chapter 3 : MISI DAN RENCANA

Kembali lagi bersama Author "RYUUKAZE666" dalam cerita "Dark Shinobi No Kami"

.  
>DARK SHINOBI NO KAMI .<p>

.  
>CHAPTER 3 : MISI DAN RENCANA<p>

Rate : M (for Crime, Not Lemon)

Pair : Naruto X ?

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Crime .  
>HAPPY READING<p>

.  
>Pada suatu pagi di tempat naruto.<p>

Terlihat Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Hinata sedang berdiri di depan rumah sementara mereka. Tampaknya, mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang cukup penting. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto masih ada didalam, tidur mungkin.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Sensei? Waktu kita tinggal sedikit" tanya Shikamaru to the point.

"Aku juga bingung Shikamaru! Misi kita memang membingungkan. Apakah kita harus memberitahukan misi kita saat ini kepada Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kepada Shikamaru dan juga Hinata.

"Aku juga bingung, Sensei. Saat ini, kita sedang menjalankan misi dari Sasuke untuk menangkap Naruto. Tapi dilain sisi, aku tidak ingin menangkap Naruto karena Naruto adalah teman kita." jawab Shikamaru.

"Misi kita juga tidak main main, Sensei, Shikamaru-kun. Kita ditetapkan sebagai S-rank missing nin, sampai kita berhasil menangkap Naruto." sambung Hinata.

"Apa kalian punya ide supaya kita dan Naruto lolos dari misi ini? Tanpa menimbulkan korban?" tanya Kakashi.

"HHMMMMM...!" ini Shikamaru.

"HNNNNNN...!" dan ini Hinata.

Tiba tiba, diatas kepala Shikamaru menyala lampu pijar yang cukup terang. Itu menandakan bahwa dia mendapat ide yang cukup cemerlang.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Chi-bunshin Naruto?" usul Shikamaru.

"Tapi Sasuke pasti tahu dengan cepat! Dia kan punya mata yang namanya..., apa ya?" kata Hinata bingung.

"SHARINNEGAN atau sering disebut KAMINOGAN" sambung Kakashi.

"Hah, ya! Dengan mata itu dia memang menjadi sangat kuat ya! Aku tidak bisa berbohong soal itu." kata Hinata.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membuat Chi - bunshin dengan fuinjutsu?"

"YA, BENAR! Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi kalau fuinn..."

"Ada apa Kakashi? " tanya pemilik suara tadi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi ka-kau mende-dengar semua yang kami bicarakan Na-Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru gugup.

"Tidak kok! Hanya sedikit, paling cuma dari awal sampai akhir." kata Naruto disertai sebuah senyuman yang benar - benar manis baginya, tapi benar - benar mengerikan bagi ketiga lawan bicaranya.

"Ka-kau tti-dak ma-rah kan Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan puppy eyes nya.

"HAHAHA, Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa marah pada gadis secantik kamu, Hinata chan. Tapi setelah ini, aku ingin kau menemaniku bermain sebentar saja ya!" kata Naruto dengan pikirannya yang sudah kotor karena tak dicuci selama 1 tahun. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sekarang mirip kepiting rebus.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut. Aku akan membantu kalian. Aku bisa fuinjutsu" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto, kami ingin menggunakan chi-bunshin, tapi wajahnya akan mirip denganmu! Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, tentu tidak. Buat saja." kata Naruto.

"Baikla...! Akh, SIAL! Kita tidak bisa membuat Bunshin. Chakra kita belum pulih karena pertarungan semalam." kata Kakashi.

"Aku harap kalian tidak merepotkan ku!" kata Naruto seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kakashi dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ya ya!" kata Naruto berjalan kedalam rumah untuk mengambil Kunai.

Dia kembali dengan membawa kunai Hiraishin dan menggores tangannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia melepaskan kunai itu dari tangannya. Seperti biasa, lukanya langsung menutup karena dia diberkahi chakra Kyuubi yang melimpah yang akan menyembuhkan lukanya separah apapun.

"CHI-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

"Semalam, kalian memang cukup hebat. Bisa mengalahkan komplotan Hunter-nim itu. Apalagi jutsu gabungan kalian, itu benar benar hebat." kata Bunshin Naruto berpidato di depan tiga orang temannya dan dirinya yang asli. Itu membuat Naruto yang asli dan ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ANEH'.

"Aku menciptakanmu bukan untuk menceramahi kami. Lagi pula, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Jadi jangan sok tahu!" kata Naruto kepada Bunshinnya.

"Naruto-sama, jangan kira aku tak tahu. Di dalam tubuhmu terdapat ribuan Bunshin, dan semuanya tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Bahkan saat kau melakukan itu pada burungmu di reruntuhan Klan Uzumaki, mereka... HMPHHH" Kata kata bunshin Naruto terputus ketika Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Tidak ada kok Hinata-chan! Hehehe!" jawab Naruto kikuk dibarengi senyum lima jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi semalam kalau kau tahu!" kata Shikamaru.

"Semalam..."

FLASHBACK

Mereka berempat pulang ke rumah mereka setelah mengacaukan sebuah kedai di tetsu no kuni.

"Kakashi, apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Mereka cukup banyak dan berbahaya." jawab Kakashi.

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Hinata dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

'Di semak semak sana ada banyak hunter nin. Hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka, terutama kau HI-NA-TA-CHAN' kata naruto dengan telepatinya sambil menekankan kata Hinata kepada Hinata dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Hinata cukup kaget mendengar itu.

"Baiklah! Mari kita lawan mereka. Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung setelah menjadi missing-nin." kata Shikamaru dengan semangat tinggi dan dia langsung maju melawan mereka.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku pada mereka" kata Shikamaru dengan Percaya diri.

Dia merapal beberapa handseal dan mengucapkan jutsunya.

"SUITON : MIZU TEPPOUDAMA"

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, air yang berada di dalam tanah memancar keluar dan membentuk peluru air dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak terbentuk disekitar Shikamaru dan meluncur ke semak semak tempat para hunter nin bersembunyi.

"DOTON : DORYUJOHEKI"

"DOTON : DORYUJOHEKI"

"DOTON : DORYUJOHEKI"

"FUUTON : TSAZE NO KAZE"

.  
>Terdengar beberapa jutsu pertahanan diciptakan para hunter nin .<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui tempat persembunyian kami dengan cepat. Tapi tidak apa apa, karena kalian akan mati di tangan kami hari ini. HAHAHAHA" Kata pemimpin hunter nin itu.

Mereka muncul dari semak semak dan dari balik pohon dalam jumlah yang mencapai empat puluh orang.

"Benarkah?" kata Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja..." sang hunter nin tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya. Bayangannya sudah terikat dengan bayangan Shikamaru dan beberapa hunter nin lainnya.

"Sial, ternyata kau dari klan Nara ya" kata salah satu hunter nin yang sudah tertangkap Kagemane No Jutsu Shikamaru.

"Ternyata kau cukup bodoh. Dia adalah Shikamaru Nara, yang gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dan yang berambut perak itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Mereka adalah teman Uzumaki Naruto pada Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat sebelumnya." kata hunter nin yang lain yang tidak tertangkap Kagemane.

"Cih, kenapa kalian tidak bilang?" kata hunter nin itu panik.

"Kau kan tidak tanya!" jawab hunter nin yang tidak terkena Kagemane itu.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang, kaulah yang akan mati." kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun mengambil beberapa kunai yang telah diikatkan kertas peledak dari kantungnya.  
>Tapi anehnya, para hunter nin yang telah terkena Kagemane itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.<p>

'Ternyata kau telah menyempurnakan Kagemane No Jutsu, Shikamaru' batin Naruto bangga.

"Terima iniiii" teriak Shikamaru seraya melemparkan kunai itu kearah hunter nin.

'Sial, aku mati sia sia disini.' batin salah satu hunter nin.

DUARR DUARR DUARR

Beberapa hunter nin yang telah terkena Kagemane itu langsung mati terkena ledakan.

"MATI KAU NARA" kata seseorang dari belakang Shikamaru yang ternyata seorang hunter nin.

Hunter nin itu mengangkat tantounya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Saat tantounya hampir mengenai Shikamaru yang hanya diam, tiba tiba,

BUUKKHHH

Sebuah pukulan telak dari Hinata mengenai perut hunter nin itu. Hunter nin itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah cantik Hinata.

"Kau cantik sekali, nona Hyuuga! Seharusnya, kau tidak memukulku. Supaya kita bisa melakukan itu..."

.  
>DUARRR .<p>

Hinata memukul kepala hunter nin itu dengan chakra yang cukup besar.  
>Kepala hunter nin yang dibunuh Hinata itu hancur menjadi tulang tulang kecil. Darah mengotor baju dan wajah Hinata. Otak dari hunter nin itu jatuh ke tanah. Benar benar kematian yang cukup tragis.<p>

Mata hunter nin lainnya terbelalak melihat kematian tragis teman mereka.

Mereka marah besar melihat itu. Mereka langsung menyerang kelompok Naruto.

"KATON : GOKYAKU NO JUTSU"

"SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"KATON : GORYUUKA NO JUTSU"

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA"

"RAITON : JIBASHI"

Angin itu bersatu dengan api sehingga api itu menjadi sangat besar.  
>Sedangkan petir bersatu dengan air sehingga tegangan petir itu makin tinggi.<p>

Itu adalah serangan yang sangat bagus. Tapi sayangnya, itu bergerak ke arah Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Yo Hinata! Apa boleh buat. Kita harus menghindar" kata Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua pun menghindar kebelakang kira kira dua puluh meter. Tapi perkiraan mereka salah.

DUARRRRR

Ledakan akibat serangan hunter nin itu menghancurkan lokasi mereka dengan radius lima puluh meter.

"Kalian pasti sudah mati sekarang" kata salah satu hunter nin.

Tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa apa karena kabut tebal menutupi tempat itu.

Sementara itu, dilain sisi Shikamaru dan Hinata tampak baik baik saja. Diantara mereka berdua terdapat Kakashi yang memegang pundak keduanya.

"Hahh, hahh. Untung saja aku membuat kita tertembus menggunakan kamui. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, itu membawa orang lain ke dimensi kamui menghabiskan dua per tiga chakraku." kata Kakashi yang kini menunjukkan sharinggannya. Sharinggan yang telah diberikan Obito Uchiha sebagai kenang kenangan terakhir baginya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Kakashi. Aku tidak mau Hinata tertular kemesumanmu. Lagipula, kau kan sudah punya Anko Mitarashi" kata Naruto dari atas dahan sebuah pohon sambil menggoda Kakashi.

Kakashi segera melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dia hanya temanku Naruto" kata Kakashi mengelak.

"Kau lupa Kakashi? Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Atau apakah aku perlu memberitahukannya pada mereka berdua?" kata Naruto masih tetap menggoda Kakashi.

"JANGAN, Naruto! Baiklah aku mengakuinya" kata Kakashi pasrah.

"Baiklah! Cepat bunuh mereka. Aku bosan menunggu!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Sensei, Hinata, kita serang saja mereka dengan serangan gabungan kita. Aku akan menyerang dengan air, lalu sensei serang dengan petir dan terakhir, Hinata, serang mereka dengan angin. Ini pasti berhasil walau chakra kita hampir habis" jelas Shikamaru.

"Baiklah"

"SUITON : TAJUU SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

Shikamaru menciptakan naga air dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dan mengarah kearah hunter nin itu.

"RAITON : KAMINARI NO JU TSU"

Petir tercipta dari tangan kakasi dan mengarah pada naga naga air Shikamaru.

"FUUTON : KAMIKAZE"

Hembusan badai yang besar menerpa naga naga air yang telah dilapisi petir itu.

Semua hunter nin yang sebelumnya merasa senang, tiba tiba memasang kuda kuda mendengar suara badai.

Tak lama kemudian,

DASHHHH CIZZZT

"ARRGGGHHHHH"

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"

"ARRGGGHHHH"

Teriakan para hunter nin itu menggema di hutan itu. Mereka baru saja dihancurkan oleh serangan gabungan yang berubah menjadi seperti bom atom.

.  
>FLASHBACK END .<p>

"Benarkan Naruto-sama?" kata Bunshin Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya ya! Sudahlah" kata Naruto malas.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Fuinjutsunya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang Fuinjutsu. Tapi kalau hanya seperti ini, ini cukup mudah!" kata Naruto.

.  
>"FUINJUTSU : SIDAIFUIN"<br>.

Ditelapak tangan Naruto tercipta sebuah kanji berbentuk. Bunshin Naruto, tiba tiba dialiri chakra putih kebiruan selama beberapa detik. Dan akhirnya berhenti dan menghilang meninggalkan tubuh Bunshin Naruto dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelum nya.

"Itu jutsu apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru bingung melihat jutsu Naruto.

"Kalian pasti tahu suatu saat nanti!" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, kami minta maaf Naruto. Kami memang missing-nin sekarang, tapi itu hanya untuk sementara. Sampai kami berhasil menangkapmu dan membawamu kepada Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana pun, kami tidak mau menangkapmu begitu saja." kata Shikamaru.

"Ini adalah misi tingkat SS. Dan batas waktu kami untuk menangkapmu adalah sebelum Sasuke menikah. Jika tidak, maka kami akan jadi missing-nin selamanya." tambah Kakashi.

"Misi SS-rank ya? Tapi kenapa hanya kalian bertiga yang ditugaskan? Untuk misi Tingkat S saja butuh beberapa batalyon ANBU." kata Naruto bingung.

"Mungkin saja supaya kami mati atau pergi dari Konoha Naruto-kun. Sepertinya, Sasuke sangat membenci kami! Dengan menyuruh kami menangkapmu, kemungkinan besar kami akan kalah jika bertarung denganmu. Berarti, dia ingin kami mati tanpa mengotori tangannya" kata Hinata.

"Oh ya, Naruto! Kau kan bisa membaca pikiran kami! Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa chakra. Saat ini, aku lebih sering menonaktifkan chakraku untuk menghemat chakra!" jawab Naruto.

"Sudalah, pergilah ke konoha dengan bunshinku" perintah Naruto kepada bunshinnya, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama" jawab bunshin Naruto

"EHH, TUNGGU! Lebih baik kalian pergi sebentar lagi. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan perjanjian kita tadi, Hinata.!" kata Naruto dengan seringai iblis atau seringai mesum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Perjanjian apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

(reader : tumben gak gagap Hinata-chan.  
>Hinata : aku kan udah bertapa di gunung fujiyama selama satu detik. Dan jangan panggil aku hi-na-ta-chan ya)<p>

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan Hinata, setelah urusan ini selesai, aku ingin kau bermain sebentar denganku." kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Eeh, it-itu, itu..." wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan naruto itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto langsung mengangkatnya dengan bridal style.

"Jadi kami bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hahaha, aku lupa. Kau pergilah berjalan jalan sebentar sambil menunggu mereka." perintah Naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Baik Naruto-sama" jawab bunshin Naruto.

"Lalu, Kalian kan tinggal dua orang. Kenapa kalian tidak seperti kami saja?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Eeh, kami berdua?" kata Shikamaru dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"TIIDAKKKKKK! AKU MASIH NORMAL NARUTOOOO!" Teriak keduanya kepada Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Sensei, aku tidak ingin dibilang maho. Jadi bisakah kau menjauh dariku?" kata Shikamaru mengusir Kakashi.

"Aku tidak maho Shikamaru! Atau mungkin saja kau yang maho, Shikamaru. Jadi kau yang menjauh!" jawab Kakashi.

"Benarkah kau tidak maho sensei?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, itu pasti. Aku sangat jijik pada hal hal tentang maho!" jawab kakashi dengan jujur. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia sedang dikerjain.

"Be-nar-kah i-tu ka-ka-shi sen-sei? Pa-da-hal a-ku me-nyu-ka-i-mu sen-sei!" kata Shikamaru meniru suara perempuan.

"Hahahaha, TIDAKKK! AKU MASIH NORMAL SHIKAMARUUU!" Kakashi tertawa sebentar lalu berteriak. Kakashi yang langsung berlari dengan ketakutan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

.

.  
>Beberapa menit kemudian.<p>

.

"Kalian lama sekali Naruto! Si maho ini mengejarku dari tadi!" kata Kakashi dengan nafas tersenggal senggal.

"Lama apanya Kakashi? Kami hanya lima menit Kakashi!" balas Naruto.

"HAH? Kalian melakukannya secepat itu? Aku yakin kalian tidak menikmatinya! Benar kan?" tebak Kakashi yang sudah kembali ke pikiran normalnya.  
>(Pikiran normal Kakashi adalah pikiran Mesum. Atau kau dapat menyebutnya "Piktor (Pikiran Kotor) atau "Kotak (Kotor Otak)" )<p>

"Bagaimana melakukannya? Hinata mengatakan dia tidak mau melakukannya sebelum menikah. Aku kan tidak mungkin memperkosanya." balas Naruto dengan wajah murung sedangkan Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Shikamaru dan Kakashi tertawa lebar mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"HAHAHA, Kasihan sekali kau Naruto. HAHAHAHA" Kata Shikamaru mengejek Naruto.

Kali ini, Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Shikamaru yang mengejeknya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan sebuah rencana agar rencana yang kita susun tidak gagal" kata Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto pun membisikkan rencananya pada mereka bertiga. Setelah itu, wajah ketiganya pun makin cerah bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan uang Satu Miliar.

"Rencana yang bagus Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku yang kukatakan padamu sebelum kau pergi dari Konoha" tutur Shikamaru.

"Jadi, waktu itu kau bertemu Naruto, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Tapi percayalah Naruto, aku akan datang menemuimu tiga bulan lagi. Tepat disini." kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja ke Konoha. Dan jalankan rencana kita. Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian." ucap Naruto seraya melemparkan tiga buah gulungan kecil untuk masing masing mereka.

"Jika kalian dalam bahaya, kalian dapat menggunakannya untuk menghindar ataupun menyerang balik." kata Naruto.

"Ya, kami pergi Naruto. Jaa ne!" kata Kakashi.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menggunakan sunshin meninggalkan Naruto dan ... Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama mereka Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat Hinata.

"Bunshinmu dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

"ADUHHHHH" Kata Naruto sweatdrop sambil memukul jidatnya.

Naruto pun membuat segel kagebunshin dan bunshin Naruto yang telah diberi Fuinjutsu pun muncul di samping Hinata disertai kepulan asap.

"Aku datang Naruto-sama!" kata bunshin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah bersama Hinata". Setelah Naruto mengatakannya, Bunshinnya dan Hinata pun pergi dengan sunshin mengejar Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

.  
>Sementara itu, Shikamaru dan Kakashi mendarat di dahan sebuah pohon. Mereka saling bertatapan dan dengan serentak berteriak.<p>

"DIMANA HINATA DAN BUNSHIN NARUTO?" setelah berteriak, mereka saling menutup telinga akibat suara mereka berdua yang cukup keras.

"Aku disini!" sahut sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hinata-chan?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mendengar suara Hinata.

"Aku... Aku... Aku!" jawab suara itu.

"Shikamaru, aku merasakan chakra yang sangat besar di belakang kita" kata Kakashi dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Ya, aku juga sensei! Bagaimana kalau kita lihat dia bersama sama saja sensei" kata Shikamaru.

"Itu ide yang baik. Kita akan berbalik pada hitungan ketiga. SATU, DUA, TIGA"

Mereja pun berdua berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang dan,

"LAARRIIIII" teriak Kakashi.

Mereka berdua berlari melompati dahan pohon dengan kecepatan 1 km/s. (Reader : Wah cepat banget thor! Author : Nggak! Itu cuma khayalan Author! Yang benar sepuluh m/s)

"Kenapa mereka lari, Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mungkin mereka takut dengan Nagamu ini Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata.

"HAHAHA! AKU MENYERAMKAN BUKAN NARUTO-SAMA?" kata Naga Naruto dengan PD nya.

"BODOH, YANG DINILAI ITU KETAMPANAN! BUKAN MENYERAMKAN ATAU TIDAK" Kata Naruto mengomentari perkataan Naganya.

"SUDAHLAH! Mari kita pergi mengejar mereka." perintah Naruto pada Naganya.

"Baik Naruto-sama." Naga Naruto pun melesat melebihi kecepatan Shikamaru dan Kakashi.

SELANG BEBERAPA SAAT

"HAHH HAHH! Sial! Mengapa ada Naga di hutan ini? HAHH HAHH HAHH" Kata Shikamaru yang sudah lelah dengan tersenggal senggal.

"Aku Naga Kuchiyose BODOH!" Jawab Naga tadi yang sudah sampai dibelakang mereka.

"Naga Kuchiyose? Lalu, siapa yang mengKuchiyosemu?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Yang mengKuchiyoseku? Dia, yang diatas punggungku!" jawab Naga itu malas.

Mereka berdua pun melihat ke punggung Naga itu. Tiba tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Hai Kakashi! Hai Shikamaru" kata seseorang yang ternyata Bunshin Naruto.

Mereja berdua pun terduduk lemas ditanah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Naruto?" kata mereka berdua dengan suara yang lemah dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalian kan sudah lari duluan!" kata Naruto simple.

"Naiklah, kita akan menjalankan rencana kita!" kata Bunshin Naruto.

Mereka berdua naik ke Naga Naruto masih tanpa ekspresi.

Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka?  
>Dan bagaimana rencana utama mereka?<p>

TO BE CONTINUE

.  
>BALASAN REVIEW .<p>

Uzumakinamikaze11 : NaruShion ya? Boleh juga. Nanti Author pertimbangkan.  
>.<p>

Sagianto : Kalau harem sih, mungkin gak bisa senpai. Mungkin hanya satu pair aja senpai.  
>.<p>

Topeng retak : Terima kasih senpai! Nanti Author hilangkan.  
>.<p>

Reyvanrifqi : Naruhina? Memang ide awal Author Naruhina senpai. Tapi, ada yang bilang supaya diganti jadi yang lain. Dan kalau NaruShion bisa dipertimbangkan senpai.  
>.<p>

Edraprimara : Tergantung review lah senpai! Ada juga yang bikang NaruShion.  
>.<p>

Kaito dark-sama : Terima kasih atas sarannya senpai. Kalau kemunculan Naruto, mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi Author punya ide lain yang cukup bagus tentang itu. Dan pernikahan SasuSaku, itu memang dilakukan. Tapi akan ada hal yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Siluet merah itu, 'RAHASIA AUTHOR'  
>.<p>

Saikari Nafiel : Harem gak bisa senpai. Author masih Newbie, jadi masih kurang paham. Lalu, 'YANG ITU TADI' maksud senpai siapa ya? Kalau sileut merah itu, sama seperti jawaban Author yang sebelumnya kepada Kaito dark-sama.  
>.<p>

My : Soal sombong atau tidak, pastilah Naruto sombong karena ia telah dipenuhi dendam, tapi nanti ada sifat baiknya kok. Untuk pair NaruTenten, ada yang bilang gak cocok senpai. Menurutnya, Tenten kan gak tertarik sama Naruto. Itu pasti jadi aneh. Dan kalau dipikirkan, pendapat itu memang benar.  
>.<p>

OneeKyuuChan : Maaf kalau penulisannya kurang bagus senpai! Author mempost ke pakai Hp. Jadi gak bisa disunting.  
>.<p>

MyNaru : Banyak juga NHL ya senpai, termasuk Author.  
>.<p>

Mitsuka Sakurai : Terima kasih atas pujiannya senpai.  
>.<p>

Guest : Ada yang bilang jangan Naruhina senpai! Dan Author setuju dengan senpai kalau NaruTenten itu gak cocok. Tapi tergantung reviewlah, kalau yang paling banyak itu NaruTenten, apa boleh buatlah!  
>.<p>

: Yo. Adegan fightingnya akan diperbanyak mulai chapter ini hingga selanjutnya senpai.

.

.

.

"THANKS FOR REVIEW" 


	4. Berhasil atau Gagal

.

"DARK SHINOBI NO KAMI"

.  
>CHAPTER 4 : BERHASIL ATAU GAGAL<p>

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto X ?

Genre : Adventure, Romance and Crime

Happy Reading minna!  
>.<p>

REVIEW

.  
>La vechiasignora :<p>

Yugao itu siapa ya? Maaf author gak tahu siapa itu Yugao.  
>.<p>

D Naru :

Ok senpai.  
>.<p>

Uzumakiberzira :

Maaf senpai! Fict ini M for Crime, bukan M for Lemon. Jadi, kalaupun ada, mungkin hanya sedikit, pendek dan kurang hot.  
>.<p>

Uzumakinamikaze11 :

Naruto yang asli masih lama munculnya senpai.  
>.<p>

.161 :

Jangan NaruTenten ya? Bisa dipikirkanlah senpai.  
>.<p>

Pasti dunia shinobi menyesal senpai. Dan untuk pair NaruHina, boleh. Tapi tetap tergantung reviewlah senpai.  
>.<p>

Darkuzumaki6 :

Maaf, update kilat gak bisa senpai. Terlalu banyak kerjaan Author di dunia nyata.  
>.<p>

Oneekyuuchan :

Baiklah senpai. Akan Author kurangi.  
>.<p>

Kaito dark-sama : Ya benar senpai. Kemampuan Naruto belum diperlihatkan seluruhnya. Dan Arashi, dia sudah mati. Nanti Author ceritakan dalam flashback.

.

Sebelumnya :

Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Bunshin Naruto mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Sementara itu, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura akan dilaksanakan satu hari lagi.  
>Apa sebenarnya rencana Naruto dkk? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?.<p>

Selamat Membaca.

.

.  
>.<p>

"Bagaimana penampilanku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang memakai Gaun putih dengan bunga Rose buatan tepap di pertengahan dadanya.

"WOW! Kau sangat cantik Sakura-chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah denganmu!" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil dan manis diwajahnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. 'KYAAAA! Kau memang baik Sasuke-kun' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Kita akan menikah besok Sakura! Mulai besok kau akan menjadi isteriku! Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi tolong, jangan menggagalkan pernikahan kita!" kata Sasuke yang merasakan sebuah firasat yang benar benar buruk.

"Tidak mungkin gagal Sasuke-kun. Kau dengar kan, pada pertemuan kita sebelumnya dengan para kage! Mereka semua mendukung pernikahan kita kan?" kata Sakura.

"Iya sih! Tapi entah kenapa...!" kata kata Sasuke itu masih menggantung. Dia ragu untuk memberitahu firasat buruknya kepada Sakura. Takut jika gadis itu menunda pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya takut jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu esok jika kita menikah!" jawab Sasuke. 'Toh itu hanya firasat saja.' katanya dalam hati.

Apa yang membuat Sasuke yang merupakan Kage, sekaligus orang terkuat di negara Shinobi takut?.

.  
>FLASHBACK .<p>

"Sasuke-sama, apa yang kau sukai dari Sakura sehingga kau ingin menikahinya?" kata Yakushi Kabuto, kapten ANBU pengawal Kage.

Mendengar itu, wajah Sasuke memerah walau hanya sedikit.  
>"Akh, itu bukan pertanyaan Kabuto!" kata Sasuke malu.<p>

"Heh, memangnya kenapa Sasuke-sama? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." balas Kabuto.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin membicarakanmu. Apalagi dengan orang yang sering bekerja di laboratorium. Kau takkan mengerti arti 'Cinta'!" jawab Sasuke mengejek Kabuto.

"Hey, apa maks..."

"LAPOR SASUKE-SAMA! Kemarin, kami melihat Naruto membunuh salah satu Jounin yang berasal dari Amegakure yang sedang pergi ke Tetsu No Kuni. Dan anehnya, Naruto bersama Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Shikamaru Nara disana.!" kata seorang ANBU yang bertopeng elang.

"Mereka kutugaskan menangkap Naruto! Bukan membantu Naruto." kata Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mulai merasa takut.

"Dia sendiri yang membuka topengnya, Sasuke-sama!" jawab ANBU itu yakin.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Naruto kan! Lagipula dia sudah menghilang selama satu tahun!" meskipun Sasuke mengatakan itu, tetapi hatinya tetap merasa terkejut.  
>Ooh! Menikah denganmu saja aku sudah bahagia Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura tersenyum manis.<p>

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun!" jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa senang dan menghilangkan sedikit perasaan buruk itu.

.

Di tempat Naruto dkk.

.

'Aku harap rencana ini berhasil' batin Hinata.

'Semoga tidak ada yang menghalangi rencana ini!" kata Kakashi berharap.

'Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang mengetahui rencana ini' ucap Shikamaru yang entah bagaimana bisa saling melengkapi.

"Tenanglah! Ini pasti berhasil." kata Bunshin Naruto membuat ketiganya kaget. Tak berapa lama mereka sadar bahwa Naruto bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan meskipun dalam hati.

Tak berselang lama mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah Tetsu No Kuni, tempat mereka menghajar seorang jounin hingga tewas. Ternyata, semua orang disitu masih merasa takut terhadap Naruto, sehingga mereka langsung berhenti bergerak dan hanya diam memandang Naruto dkk berjalan.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai!" perintah Naruto.

DUARRR

.  
>Terlihat Naruto terlempar dan menabrak sebuah rumah akibat tendangan yang berasal dari Kakashi.<br>Akibatnya, rumah itu langsung roboh seketika.  
>Debu beterbangan sehingga Naruto tidak kelihatan.<p>

Setelah debu mulai menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang mulai berdiri. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah kalian ingin membantuku menghancurkan dunia ini?" teriak Naruto dengan keras seolah hal itu benar benar terjadi.

"Membantumu? Jangan harap Naruto." kata Hinata.

"Kau hanya seorang pengkhianat. Sasuke-sama memerintah kami untuk menangkapmu dengan membuat kami menjadi missing-nin untuk sementara." kata Shikamaru.

Terlihat wajah semua orang disitu berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Mereka yakin bahwa mereka bertiga mampu mengalahkan Naruto yang hanya seorang diri.

"SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERTIGA!" Teriak Naruto marah.

"Coba saja!" tantang Shikamaru.

"FUUTON : KAMIKAZE"

"FUUTON : RENPUSHOU"

Dua jutsu angin diciptakan Naruto dan diarahkan kepada Shikamaru, Kakashi, dan Hinata.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Bukannya membuat jutsu pertahanan, Kakashi malah membuat satu bunshin dan mereka berempat sunshin ke tempat yang berbeda-beda membentuk persegi panjang. Mereka masing masing mengarahkan tangan mereka menuju dua orang dari antara mereka.

"KEKKAI" .

BLARRR .

Kawah besar tercipta di tempat Kakashi, Hinata dan Shikamaru berdiri sebelumnya. Abu beterbangan dimana mana.

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA" Hembusan angin dari Naruto berhasil membersihkan tempat itu dari debu.  
>Setelah itu, dari setiap tangan keluar sebuah cahaya dan membentuk sebuah kekkai yang cukup luas. Kekkai itu telah dipersiapkan untuk bisa menahan seluruh serangan Naruto. Setelah itu, bunshin Kakashi menghilang.<p>

"Hohoho, jadi kalian membuat kekkai agar seranganku tidak melukai orang orang diluar! Tidak apa-apa. Mari kita lanjutkan." kata Naruto meremehkan.

"FUUTON : FURYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"RAITON : KAMI NO RYUU"

.  
>Naga angin yang dikeluarkan Naruto berukuran cukup besar, kira kira panjangnya sepuluh meter. Serangan itu dibalas dengan Naga petir Kakashi dengan ukuran delapan meter.<p>

Kedua Naga itu saling menerkam, saling menggigit dan tentu saja, angin selalu menang melawan petir. Naga Kakashi terlempar cukup jauh. Melihat itu, Hinata dan Shikamaru membuat handseal.

"SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"FUUTON : FURYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

Naga air Shikamaru dan Naga angin Hinata bergerak membantu Naga petir Kakashi. Keempat Naga itu bergelut dan saling melilit. Tapi, meskipun dalam pertarungan tiga lawan satu, Naga angin Naruto seperti punya jiwa dan semangat. Naga Angin itu nampak marah karena Naga angin Hinata menggigit ekornya. Meskipun dia angin, tapi tetap saja angin lain dapat melukainya.

Naga Naruto mulai berevolusi menjadi lebih besar. Naga yang awalnya tak punya sayap dan badannya seperti ular biasa dengan duri dipunggungnya, berubah menjadi Naga yang punya sayap, empat kaki yang tumbuh dengan cepat. Selain itu, badan dan perutnya membesar dan kepalanya bertambah menjadi tujuh (HYDRA). Tapi meskipun begitu, Naga itu tetaplah terbuat dari angin.  
>Melihat itu, Kakashi segera bertindak. Saat tiga kepala menggigit ketiga Naga yang lain, dia membuat Handseal.<p>

"KATON : GOUKA MEKAKYUU"

Kakashi mengeluarkan api dalam jumlah yang sangat besar dan menghanguskan semua Naga itu.

"Kau cukup pintar Kakashi, tapi...!" Naruto segera melemparkan tiga buah kunai hiraishin kearah musuhnya.

Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Kakashi yang melihat itu segera memiringkan wajahnya. Tapi, mereja lupa.

Naruto kini berada dibelakang mereka bertiga dengan membawa sebuah Rasenggan besar di tangannya.

"SENPOU : OODAMA RASENGGAN"

BLARRR

.  
>Hinata, Shikamaru dan Kakashi terlempar cukup jauh meninggalkan lubang besar di tanah tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Darah menetes dari mulut mereja bertiga.<p>

"Baiklah, kami akan serius"

"KAGEMANE : KAGE SENBON NO JUTSU"

Shikamaru melemparkan beribu-ribu senbon yang diciptakan dari bayangannya sendiri ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menghindar dengan cara melompat kesana kemari. Itu cukup untuk membuatnya kelelahan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku pada kalian." kata Naruto angkuh.

"RINNEGAN"

"ARRGGGGHHHHHHH"  
>entah kenapa, Naruto malah berteriak kesakitan. Sepertinya rasa sakit itu tidak main-main. Buktinya, dari matanya keluar darah segar.<p>

Melihat itu, Shikamaru tersenyum dan menyuruh Hinata untuk segera membuat sebuah jutsu khusus klan Hyuuga. Hinata segera bersiap dan,

.  
>"JYUUKEN" .<p>

Enam puluh empat pukulan dari Hinata mengenai titik chakra Naruto. Naruto pun tergeletak di tempatnya.  
>Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.<p>

'Maaf Naruto-kun! Ini demi rencana kita.' kata Hinata dalam hati.

'Tidak apa-apa Hinata! Ini hanya luka biasa karena aku jarang memakai Rinnegan. Lagi pula, aku hanya bunshin.' kata Naruto kepada Hinata melalui telepatinya.

'Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan Naruto-kun?' kata Hinata dalam hatinya sekaligus sambil berharap Naruto mendengar apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Ikatlah aku dengan chakra kalian' jawab Naruto dalam telepatinya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita ikat dia, Sensei, Shika-kun." mendengar Hinata memanggilnya, Kakashi dan Shikamaru mendekat kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereja bertiga mengeluarkan chakranya dan membentuk sebuah tali chakra yang cukup kuat untuk menahan pergerakan Naruto.

.  
>PROKK PROKK PROKK PROKK .<br>Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan. Mereka kagum melihat mereka bertiga mengalahkan Naruto dengan mudah.

Kakashi membuka kekkai yang dibuat mereja sebelumnya. Orang orang disana bersorak-sorak melihat seorang pengkhianat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

"HAHAHA! Kau sudah tertangkap BRENGSEK!" ejek salah satu warga kepada Naruto yang sudah terikat dengan chakra.

"AKU TAK SABAR MELIHATMU MATI DITANGAN SASUKE-SAMA! SASUKE-SAMA AKAN MENGHUKUMMU SAMPAI KAU MATI!" tambah penduduk yang lain.

"TUNGGU!" tiba tiba salah seorang disana menghentikan perkataan perkataan penduduk yang menghina Naruto.

"Kalian tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kita harus saling menghargai meskipun dia adalah pengkhianat. Itu bukan perilaku yang baik!" kata orang itu menasehati mereka.

.  
>BLARRR .<p>

Ternyata, perkataan orang itu tidak sesuai dengan perilakunya. Dia malah menendang Naruto dengan chakra yang lumayan besar, setingkat dengan low jounin. Hingga Naruto terlempar kembali dan menabrak rumah lainnya.

"HAHAHA! ITULAH PERILAKU YANG BAIK! SEORANG PENGKHIANAT HARUS DIHAJAR LANGSUNG. TIDAK PERLU MENGATAINYA!" Kata orang itu angkuh.

'Kalau saja ini bukan bagian dari rencana kami, kau pasti sudah mati.' kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, bawa saja dia menghadap Sasuke-sama! Dan kepada kalian bertiga, kami minta maaf telah menuduhmu pengkhianat." kata orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat diikuti penduduk lainnya.

"YO, kami akan membawanya. Jaa nee!" kata Kakashi membawa Naruto yang telah terikat.

"Hey, tunggu!" kata seseorang dari rumah yang hancur sebelumnya akibat benturan tubuh Naruto dengan rumahnya.

Dia menarik kerah baju Naruto dan berkata,

"Jangan seenaknya pergi pengkhianat. Kau tidak lihat, rumahku hancur karenamu. Aku ingin kau menggantinya! CEPAT!" Kata orang itu.

Semua orang disana terdiam termasuk Naruto, dan itu membuat kesabaran orang itu menipis. Dia pun membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jutsunya.

.  
>"FUUTON : SHINKUGYAKUU NO JUTSU"<br>.

.  
>DOR DOR DOR DOR .<p>

"ARGGHHHHHHHH"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar tak lama dan berhasil mengagetkan orang orang disana setelah orang itu menembakkan peluru angin berkecepatan tinggi tepat pada Lengan dan Tulang kering Naruto.  
>Tetapi, itu bukanlah luka serius bagi Naruto. Chakra Kyuubi langsung mengalir mengobati lukanya dan itu membuat pelakunya terkejut, tetapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan mengejek Naruto lagi.<br>"HAHAHA! Itulah akibatnya jika tidak mau mengganti rugi. Pergilah! Bawa saja dia pada Sasuke-sama!" kata orang itu 'sok' memerintah.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi!" kata Kakashi menahan amarahnya.

.  
>SKIP TIME .<p>

Mereka sedang berjalan di Hutan dekat Konoha. Sekarang, Konoha telah menjadi ibukota negara Shinobi. Dan disitulah pusat pemerintahannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, mereka pun sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha. Mereka dicegat oleh penjaga gerbang, yaitu Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku kecil.

"Sebelum masuk ke pusat pemerintahan, kalian harus mendaftar dulu. Sebutkan nama, asal dan tujuan kalian datang kemari." kata Izumo yang masih fokus pada catatannya.

"Nama kami adalah Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Asal kami dari Konoha ini. Dan tujuan kami adalah membawa Naruto menghadap kepada Sasuke-sama!" jawaban Kakashi membuat mata Kedua penjaga itu terkejut dengan mata dan mulut yang melebar.

"MA-MAAF HATAKE-SAMA! KAMI SEDANG FOKUS TADI!" Kata kedua penjaga itu minta maaf.

"Ya ya, baiklah! Jangan ulangi lagi. Bagaimana jika yang masuk adalah orang jahat?" kata Kakashi.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf Hatake-sama." kata kedua penjaga itu membungkuk hormat.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian baca, paman?" tanya Hinata.

"OH, Ini!" Kotetsu menunjukkan catatan mereka tadi. Disitu tertulis daftar harga perhiasan-perhiasan di sebuah toko.

"Itu untuk siapa paman?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu tentang pernikahan Sasuke-sama dengan Sakura-sama? Padahal pengumuman itu sudah disebarkan ke semua tempat. Jadi, kami akan memberinya kado." jelas Kotetsu.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-sama pernah mengatakan sebulan yang lalu bahwa dia akan melamar Sakura-sama pada bulan ini. Dan ternyata benar, dia memang pria sejati." kata Kakashi. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia mengatakan 'dia memang pria brengsek'.

"Tadi kalian kan mengatakan ingin membawa Naruto menghadap Sasuke-sama. Dimana dia?" tanya Izumo.

Shikamaru pun menunjuk kebawah, tepat diantaranya dan Kakashi.

"WALAH! Ternyata kau disini ya? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata Izumo melompat dari mejanya dan duduk didekat Naruto yang sedang terikat. Dia lalu memegang dagu Naruto dan mengelus elusnya.

.  
>HASSYIM!<br>.

"HAHAHAHAHA" empat orang yang lainnya menertawai wajah Izumo yang dipenuhi ludah Naruto yang bersin sebelumnya.

"Kau kejam sekali Naruto! Apa salahku padamu?" kata Izumo lemas.

"Aku bukan Gay paman!" kata Naruto ketus.

"Ya, aku juga bukan Gay! Tapi, itu menunjukkan bahwa aku kangen padamu!" kata Izumo sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan baju dalamnya.

"Cih, KANGEN? Memangnya aku siapamu?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah jijik tapi dia tidak bisa menghindar dari Izumo karena masih dalam keadaan terikat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa di pikiranmu hanya ada kata Gay? Padahal aku hanya rindu padamu karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu!" jawab Izumo.

"Kau benar Izumo. Tapi perkataanmu Izumo, mengingatkanku bahwa Naruto sekarang adalah missing-nin. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu Naruto supaya kau dapat lolos dari Sasuke. Aku yakin dia takkan mengampunimu!" kata Kotetsu.

"Ya paman. Tapi, apa boleh buat! Aku sudah tertangkap." jawab Naruto.

"Yah, kau benar. Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pergi menghadap Sasuke-sama." kata Kotetsu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." jawab Shikamaru.

.  
>.<p>

Mereka berempat berjalan ke arah kantor kage dengan Naruto diapit Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Hinata gak mungkin kan, bisa bisa Naruto malah memikirkan eerrr dada Hinata yang cukup hhmmmm besar, apalagi dilihat dari dekat.

Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin saja Naruto pingsan di jalan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang banyak. Setelah itu, pasti Naruto pingsan dan mereka harus memapah Naruto sampai ke kantor Kage. Oh ya, mengapa Naruto bisa berjalan sedangkan tadi saat berbicara dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak bisa bergerak?.

Itu karena tali chakra yang terbuat dari chakra Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Hinata yang mengikat Naruto akan terbuka dan terikat kembali sesuai dengan keinginan penggunanya. Dan sekarang, mereka bertiga meka bertiga mengontrol tali chakra itu agar terbuka sedikit sehingga Naruto dapat berjalan dengan baik.

"KAKASHI-KUN!" tiba tiba seorang gadis memanggil Kakashi. Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu sebentar, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Hinata.

Wajahnya memerah setelah melihat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Hinata tersenyum senyum penuh arti padanya.

Gadis yang bernama Anko Mitarashi itu berlari-lari kecil kearah Kakashi. Kakashi pun berjalan ke depan, kearah Anko yang berlari padanya. Dia pun berjalan ke depan dengan lambat.

Jarak Anko tinggal Lima Meter...

Empat Meter...

Tiga Meter...

Dua Meter...

Satu Meter...

Dan...

BRUKKK

Tubuh Kakashi terjatuh ke depan dan menimpa gadis Mitarashi itu karena kakinya ditahan di belakan tetapi badannya sudah bergerak ke depan. Sedangkan pelakunya, Naruto diikuti kedua temannya tersenyum menahan tawa. Dia telah berhasil menjatuhkan Kakashi. Tapi sayangnya, tempat itu sepi sehingga yang melihatnya hanya mereka bertiga.

Wajah Kakashi berubah menjadi merah melebihi warna tomat yang sudah sangat matang. Apalagi, wajahnya sekarang tidak sejajar dengan wajah Anko, melainkan hhmmm dada Anko.

Tetapi, wajah Anko masih lebih merah dari wajah Kakashi. Dia sudah ditimpa tubuh Kakashi, ditambah lagi Kakashi menimpa dadanya. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa malunya itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bi-Bisa singkirkan wajahmu dari da-dada-k-ku Kakashi-kun?" tanya Anko menahan rasa malunya.

"EEH! Maaf, aku tak sengaja!" kata Kakashi meminta maaf. Dia segera berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun." balas Anko.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik Anko-chan." kata Kakashi memuji Anko.

Wajah Anko tambah memerah mendengar itu.

"Kau sudah kembali Kakashi-kun?" tanya Anko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan aku telah berhasil!" jawab Kakashi bangga.

"Itu pasti Kakashi kun. Kau kan kuat!" puji Anko.

"Kau terlalu memuji Anko-chan." jawab Kakashi.

"Ehmm! Beginilah rupanya orang pacaran ya. Kalau mereka bertemu, teman teman mereka dilupakan!".

Kata kata Naruto tadi membuat Kakashi ingat bahwa dia meninggalkan teman temannya dibelakang. Bersamaan dengan itu, Anko juga sadar bahwa Kakashi datang bersama teman temannya atau muridnya. Dia memperhatikan satu per satu. Mulai dari Hinata, lalu Shikamaru, dan yang terakhir,,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Jika orang orang melihat, bisa saja julukanku sebagai 'COPY NO SHARINGAN' diubah menjadi 'ERO NO SHARINGAN'." kata Kakashi tidak terima perkataan Naruto.

"NARUTO? Apa kau Naruto?" tanya Anko bingung karena wajah Naruto sekarang stdah berubah menjadi lebih tampan.

"Ya! Kau tidak memelukku Anko-chan?"

PLAKKK PLAKKK

Dua buah tamparan membuat Naruto sadar akan pikiran mesumnya. Wajahnya sekarang berwarna merah lebam. Satu dari Hinata dan satu dari Anko.

Tamparan Anko membuatnya sadar bahwa Anko adalah pacar Kakashi, bukan siapa-siapanya. Sedangkan tamparan Hinata membuatnya sadar kalau dia sudah memiliki Hinata.

"Wah, ternyata pikiranmu kotor juga ya, Naruto-kun!" kata Anko dan Hinata - yang entah bagaimana, bisa - serempak disertai senyuman mengerikan dari Anko - hanya Anko, Hinata tidak ikut.

GLUKK

Naruto menelah ludahnya dengan cukup sulit. Dia merasakan aura membunuh yang cukup besar dari Anko. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Untung saja hanya Anko, kalau Hinata juga ikut mungkin tali chakra yang mengikat tubuhnya akan menyiksanya. Tali itu akan mengikat tubuhnya lebih kuat karena tali chakra itu terhubung langsung dengan pembuatnya. Karena Hinata adalah salah satu pembuatnya, maka bagaimana reaksi Hinata, tali chakra itu akan mengikuti kondisi chakra Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Anko-sensei. Jangan menghajar Naruto lagi. Dia sudah babak belur. Ditambah lagi nanti jika sudah bertemu Sasuke-sama. Apa kau ingin menghajarnya lagi?" tanya Shikamaru. Pertanyaan itu membuat aura membunuh Anko menghilang sekejap dan digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih.

"Aaaa, aku sangat sedih mendengarmu jadi Missing-nin Naruto. Padahal, dulu kau adalah anak yang baik dan ceria. Aku tidak tahu mengapa si Sasuke itu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pengkhianat, padahal apa yang kau lakukan pada Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat sebelumny...". "Sudahlah Anko, apa boleh buat!" perkataan Anko dipotong oleh Naruto yang tidak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalunya.

"Sudahlah Anko. Aku memang pengkhianat! Tapi jangan mengejekku, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras dan ekspresi marah.

"DIAM PENGKHIANAT! JANGAN PERNAH MENGHINA ANKO!" entah kenapa, Kakashi juga bertingkah aneh. Dia juga berteriak dengan suara keras.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KAKASHI? AKU BEBAS BERKATA APAPUN KARENA AKU ADALAH MISSING NIN! " kata Naruto membalas perkataan Kakashi.

.  
>DUAKK DUAKK .<p>

Kakashi tidak membalas perkataan Naruto lagi, tetapi dia memukul perut dan punggung Naruto dengan tenaga yang besar membuat Naruto terjatuh ke tanah.

Anko, Hinata, dan Shikamaru bingung melihat perdebatan keduanya. 'Apa mereka gila?. Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

'Kukira mereka bersekongkol dengan Naruto si Pengkhianat itu. Kalau saja mereka bersekongkol, aku pasti bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudah. Tapi, apa boleh buat! Mereka tidak bekerja sama. Lebih baik aku memberi tahu Sasuke-sama saja tentang ini." batin seseorang. Dia pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan Shunsin.

Kembali pada Naruto

"YO ANKO. Maaf, aku mengucapkan kata kata kasar padamu." kata Naruto meminta maaf.

"Arrgghhh! Tadi bertengkar, sekarang minta maaf. Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Anko yang sudah hampir stress.

"Kami hanya bersandiwara saja! Yah, supaya kita tidak ketahuan!" jawab Naruto membuat Anko tambah pusing. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Hinata lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang budiman.

"Sebenarnya, tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita. Jadi kami terpaksa berbicara seperti itu. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan tahu apa yang kita bicarakan sebenarnya." jelas Kakashi.

"OHHHH!" mereka bertiga - Anko, Shikamaru dan Hinata - hanya dapat termangu mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Makanya, chakra itu diaktifkan. Bukannya ditabung seperti kalian." ejek Naruto. "Kami bukan menabung chakra Naruto. Kami kan hanya menghemat chakra sehingga cadangan chakra kami bertambah banyak." komentar Shikamaru.

"Lalu, apa bedanya yang kukatakan dengan yang kau jelaskan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Secara teknis itu memang sama. Tetapi menurut buku 'Tatang sutarma', itu berbeda. Men...?, Nggghhh, Woy, tunggu aku!" teriak Shikamaru melihat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh teman temannya.

"Sudah selesai pidatonya, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata mengejek orang lain dan ejekannya pun tidak main main.

"Eerrr, apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau tahu Shika-kun, kami sangat bosan mendengar orang berpidato. Jadi, seperti tadi. Karena pidatomu bukan pidato yang perlu didengarkan, kami pergi saja!" kata Hinata polos.

TOENNG

Wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi putih pucat. Wajahnya tak berekspresi dan pandangannya sayu. Dia merasa air matanya mengalir keluar. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks! Kau kejam sekali Hinata. Perkataanmu membuat hatiku sakit. Kau memang hanya menghinaku sekali saja, tetapi kata katamu itu sangat menusuk hatiku. Aku ingin ka..." kata kata Shikamaru terputus.

"WOY! TUNGGU AKU BRENGSEK!" Shikamaru langsung menutup mulutnya setelah mengucapkan salah satu kata kata Mutiara yaitu 'Brengsek'. Dia baru sadar bahwa yang meninggalkannya adalah dua orang senseinya, dan dua orang lagi temannya.

Tapi, lumayan kalau cuma itu. Kali ini, di depannya banyak sekali pengawal kantor Kage. Dia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, mereka sudah sampai disana. Untung saja para pengawal kantor kage a.k.a ANBU itu tidak peduli. Setidaknya, untuk para ANBU itu tidak masalah sekarang. Dan sekarang tinggal satu masalah lagi. Tapi ini lebih parah lagi, tepat di pintu kantor kage, seorang perempuan - bukan, seorang laki laki tapi berambut panjang, ingin masuk kedalam. Tapi, mendengar teriakan Shikamaru, dia berbalik ke belakang. Sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibirnya. Lebih tepatnya, seringai licik ular karena dia adalah manusia ular a.k.a Orochimaru. Dia pasti salah paham karena mendengar kata kata Shikamaru.

Dia berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan Naruto yang berada pada posisi paling depan. Setelah berjarak lima meter, dia bertanya.

"Siapa yang mengatakanku 'brengsek', HAH? Sialan, kau memberitahukan salah satu rahasiaku. Akan kubunuh kau!" kata Orochimaru si anak baik. Mengapa Orochimaru disebut anak baik? Karena dia jujur kepada orang lain. Dia menyebutkan salah satu keburukannya, berarti dia jujur. Jarang ada orang se 'jujur' ini.

"Ma- maaf Orochimaru-sama. Aku ti- tidak sengaja. Aku mengatakannya bukan padamu! Tapi pada Naruto, si bodoh ini." jelas Shikamaru.

"MAAF MAAF! Kau telah membeberkan rahasiaku yang cukup besar kepada pu... uuu...bli...k." suara Orochimaru makin lama makin melemah. "Siapa katamu?" tanyanya dengan suara keras kepad Shikamaru.

" O! Orochimaru sama!" kata Kakashi tanpa merasa takut.

"WUUAHHHHHAHAHAHA!" gelak tawa Orochimaru terdengar sinis. "Akhirnya, kau tertangkap juga kan, pengkhianat. Pasti kau akan mati di tangan Sasuke. Hahahaha!" kata Orochimaru memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Jadi?" jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kau terlalu dingin, Naruto-kun. Seharusnya kau bersenang senang dulu, karena kau akan mati! HAHAHAHAHA." Kata Orochimaru.

"DIAMLAH! OROCHIMARU!" Anko tiba tiba membuat kuda-kuda bertarung dan maju ke depan Orochimaru.

"WAH, MITARASHI-CHAN! Kau yakin mau melawanku? Bahkan menyentuhku saja kau tak bisa!" remeh Orochimaru. Hal itu membuat Anko marah. Dia dicegat oleh Kakashi, tapi dia tetap maju ingin melawan Orochimaru.

"Benarkah?" Anko langsung sunshin ke samping Orochimaru. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku Orochimaru!".

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Anko mengambil kunai dari kantung Ninjanya lalu menyabetkan kunainya ke arah leher Orochimaru. Kena, pikir Anko. Tapi,

TRAANNKK

Terdengar dentingan Kunai Anko dengan sebuah pedang Orochimaru, tepatnya pedang 'Kusanagi No Tsurugi'. Melihat itu, Anko langsung melompat ke belakang. Dia mengalirkan chakra ke kunainya. Sekali lagi, dia melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Orochimaru.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH"

Anko tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan. Kakashi ingin berlari ke arah tapi dia ditahan oleh Naruto, yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan chakra mereka.

"Tenanglah Kakashi, ular ditubuhnya 'hanya' ingin mengendalikannya. Segelnya belum terlepas ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Segelnya memang belum terlepas. Dan kau bilang itu 'hanya'?" Kata Kakashi cemas.

DUAKKH DUAKKHH

Orochimaru menendang perut Anko yang masih kesakitan dengan kuat sehingga Anko terlempar kearah Kakashi. Kakashi dan Naruto sedang berbicara, sehingga mereka tidak memperhatikan Anko yang terlempar.  
>Shikamaru dan Hinata segera Sunshin kedepan Kakashi ingin menangkap Anko. Dan,<p>

DUUKKK

BUAGGHH

.  
>Sebelum Shikamaru dan Hinata menangkap Anko, kepala mereka berbenturan dan mundur kebelakang. Lalu, Anko yang terlempar menabrak badan Kakashi dan Naruto.<p>

Setelah tertabrak, Naruto masih mampu berpikir cepat dan bisa mensunshin dirinya ke samping Hinata yang sedang terjatuh. Dia malah membantu Hinata berdiri tanpa mempedulikan yang akan jatuh.

BRUKKK

Wajah Anko yang tadinya terlihat kesakitan dalam sepersekian detik berubh menjadi merah karena malu. Sudah dua kali dalam sepuluh menit ini dia dan Kakashi dalam posisi seperti ini. Bedanya, kali ini dia yang diatas Kakashi.

"Wah, kalian berdua bukan sensei yang baik. Kalian melakukan itu di depan banyak ANBU dan murid kalian sendiri. Benar benar buruk!" hina Orochimaru. Padahal, dalam pikirannya, dia berkata 'Cih, semoga mereka melakukannya'. Orochimaru memang sudah ketularan Jiraiya. Mendengar hinaan Orochimaru, mereka segera berdiri.

"eeh, kami tidak melakukan itu. Itu hanya ketidak sengajaan!" bantah Kakashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Mitarashi? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Orochimaru memanas- manasi Anko.

Anko hendak menyerang Orochimaru, tetapi dia ditahan oleh Naruto yang sejak kapan ada di sampingnya. "Sudahlah Anko, jangan meladeninya. " kata Naruto.

JLEEBB

Tiba-tiba, dari atas datang sebuah panah dari Gumpalan chakra dan diselimuti oleh api hitam dan menancap di tanah.  
>Terlihat Sasuke turun dengan perlahan dari kantor kage itu.<p>

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

Author : izin nanya semua. Author punya ide tentang dua buah elemen. Dan namanya Author beri 'FOTON' dan 'YOITON'. Itu cocok gak?

Dan untuk pair, Author masih bingung dan masih memerlukan saran. Jadi, kepada Seluruh reader, tolong kasih sarannya ya!

.

Profil :

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 20 tahun

Tingkatan : Sss - rank nin

Status : Sss-rank Missing-nin

Elemen dasar : Yang, Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton

Kekkai gekkai : Hyoton, Ranton dan masih misteri :D

Kekkai Toutta : (Rahasia Author)

Doujutsu : Kaminogan, Rinnegan (masih ada, tapi rahasia Author).

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Umur : 20 tahun

Tingkatan : Sss-rank Nin

Status : Kage

Elemen dasar : YIN, Katon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Fuuton (Sasuke kurang mampu mengendalikan Fuuton)

Kekkai Gekkai : Mokuton, Ranton, Enton, dan masih misteri.

Kekkai toutta : (Rahasia Author)

Doujutsu : Kaminogan di mata kiri, Sharinggan di mata kanan.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Umur : 20 tahun

Tingkatan : S-rank Nin

Status : Kepala rumah sakit konoha (menggantikan Tsunade)

Elemen dasar : Doton

Kekkai gekkai : -

Kekkai Toutta : -

Doujutsu : -

.

KEMAMPUAN KAMINOGAN :

1. Jutsu-jutsu yang Sharingan dimiliki Itachi uchiha, seperti Ameterasu, Tsukiyomi, dan Susanoo. Ditambah lagi genjutsu-genjutsu uchiha.

2. Jutsu-jutsu Rinnegan seperti Tendou, Shuradou, Chikusudo, Ningendo, Gakido, dan Jigukudo.

3. Kendali atas kelima elemen.

4. Menciptakan Genjutsu yang terasa nyata.

5. Terhindar dari genjutsu apapun.

6. Teleportase, seperti yang digunakan Sasuke untuk berpindah ke suatu tempat. Seperti yang Canon.

7. Bisa membedakan bunshin atau yang asli. Tapi tidak terlalu efektif apalagi ditambahi sebuah fuin.

8. Berbagai jutsu tingkat dewa.

9. Melakukan telepati dengan orang lain.

10. Membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi dengan syara memiliki kaminogan di kedua matanya dan kontrol chakra yang sangat bagus. Jadi, jika punya dua kaminogan, tapi kontrol chakranya kurang, tetap tidak bisa. Sama halnya dengan kontrol chakranya bagus, tapi Kaminogannya hanya satu seperti Sasuke, tidak bisa juga.

.

You can Read N Review.  
>Or,<br>You can Read N Flame

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 5 :

"PERNIKAHAN SASUKE" 


	5. Pernikahan Sasuke

"DARK SHINOBI NO KAMI"

CHAPTER 5 : PERNIKAHAN SASUKE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance and Crime .  
>Pair : Naruto X ?<p>

Rate : M for Crime, Violence.

HAPPY READING

REVIEW : .

.  
>Sakaria Nafiel :<br>Foton itu diambil dari kata fotosintesis. Foto artinya Cahaya. Jadi artinya elemen cahaya. Kalau Yoiton, diambil dari kata Yoso yang artinya unsur dan Hai yang artinya Unsur penyusun debu atau lebih singkatnya 'ATOM'  
>.<p>

Kaito Dark-sama :

Terlalu cepat ya? Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Kalau Naruto yang asli mungkin gak akan muncul sampai beberapa chapter lagi. Author kasih bocorannya. Dia sedang menyamar .

Reyfanrifqi :

Kuchiyose Naruto bukan lagi kodok senpai. Author sudah menggantinya menjadi hewan penjaga Gerbang itu, tapi hewan itu baru dikeluarkan pada saat yang penting saja. Kalau Medusa sih, gak bisa senpai. Dia cuma punya energi Sihir, gak punya keahlian bertarung. Tapi tenang aja. Sudah Author ganti dengan yang lain. Satu akan diberitahukan di chapter ini, satu lagi masih rahasia. Terima kasih atas sarannya senpai. .

La Vechiasignora : Oh iya iya. Author baru ingat senpai. Tapi bukannya mereka terpaut usia yang cukup jauh ya? Yugao kan satu tingkatan sama Kakashi? Terima kasih atas sarannya .

Nanaleo099 : Hahaha! Ada ada saja usul anda Senpai. Tapi author telah membuat setengah dari chapter 6. Nanti jadi susah kalau diganti lagi ceritanya. Sekali lagi maaf senpai .

Uzumakinamikaze11 :

Ya, itu untuk chapter 4. Tapi senpai akan tahu rencana aslinya di chapter ini. Dan rencana mereka gak selesai di chapter ini, masih berlanjut sampai beberapa chapter lagi.  
>Elemen Naruto author buat hanya 3 elemen dasar ditambah elemen Yang. Sebenarnya, Naruto bisa semua elemen Naruto gak mempelajari elemen Katon karena menurut Arashi, Naruto adalah Master of Fuuton. Jadi chakra api akan merusak chakra anginnya. Lagipula, di Canon Naruto hanya punya 1 elemen. Tubuhnya tidak terbiasa mengendalikan lebih dari 1 elemen. Mengendalikan 3 saja secara langsung masih sulit buatnya. Dan kalau elemen doton, Naruto tidak suka elemen doton. Jadi dia tak mempelajarinya. Naruto lebih menyukai ketiga elemen yang dia miliki sekarang.<br>.

THANKS FOR REVIEW

Back to Story

Sebelumnya :

JLEEBB

Tiba-tiba, dari atas datang sebuah panah dari Gumpalan chakra dan diselimuti oleh api hitam dan menancap di tanah.  
>Terlihat Sasuke turun dengan perlahan dari kantor kage itu.<br>.

"PERNIKAHAN SASUKE"

.

Terlihat Sasuke turun dari kantor Kage dengan melayang di udara. Tampak dia seperti menaiki lift. Para pengawal yang melihatnya pun terbengong bengong. Benar benar dewa Shinobi, pikirnya.

"Shikamaru, mengapa para pengawal itu langsung memperhatikan Sasuke, padahal, dari tadi mereka seolah tidak peduli pada kita. Meskipun tadi Anko mau bertarung dengan manusia ular itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Shikamaru. Dia sebenarnya tahu itu. Tapi dia menyingkirkannya dulu sehingga meskipun Naruto membaca pikirannya, Naruto tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan pada saat itu juga, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Dan, mereka berdua saling menatap lawannya dengan pandangan sinis. Shappire bertemu Onyx. Setelah beberapa lama, muncul sebuah Seringaian kecil di wajah Sasuke. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto!" kata Sasuke. "Ternyata kemampuanmu hanya dibawah mereka bertiga hingga kau dapat dikalahkan mereka bertiga. Dan untuk kalian bertiga, aku akan memberikan hadiah pada kalian besok. Padahal, ini adalah misi Ss lho! Jarang ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya seperti ini." kata Sasuke menghina Naruto dan memuji Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Sasuke-sama!" ucap Kakashi.

"Seperti yang anda bilang, kekuatan Naruto memang sangat lemah! Bahkan, menurut kami, kemampuannya sangat menurun dari yang dulu!" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak membawanya ke dalam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami hendak membawanya Sasuke-sama! Tapi bukan menghina Sensei anda ini, Si Ular jelek ini menghalangi kami membawanya ke dalam. Kami kira, dia ingin membawa kabur Naruto, jadi kami lawan!" kata Shikamaru berbohong. Ternyata, otak Nara bisa juga buat membohongi orang, ya.

"Dasar ular jelek. Pergilah!" perintah Sasuke kepada Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang merasa diusir tidak setuju.

"Tapi...!" belum selesai Orochimaru berkata, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Pergilahh! Jangan sampai aku mengusirmu dengan paksa!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau kejam sekali Sasuke. Padahal, aku ini kan senseimu!" balas Orochimaru.

"Sensei? Kau salah. Kau mantan senseiku! Sudah, pergilah." kata Sasuke ketus. Mendengar itu, Orochimaru pergi dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Kau sudah melupakan semua jasa jasaku padamu Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Dasar ular jelek! Nah, kalian, bawa dia ke penjara!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama!" mereka. Mereka pun membawa Naruto yang telah terikat kembali.

.  
>SKIP TIME .<p>

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memakai pakaian pengantinnya.

"Ya tentu saja, Sasuke-kun." mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat acara peresmian pernikahan mereka.

Dua jam kemudian

"Selamat Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino.  
>"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya, Sasuke-sama!" kata Kakashi malas. Lebih menyenangkan bersama teman setiaku, pikirnya. Maksudnya, teman setianya adalah Novel Icha- Icha Paradise, yang penuh dengan gambar gambar kesukaannya.<p>

"Sasuke, aku ada pesan untukmu." sambung Kakashi. "Kalau kau melakukan itu dengan Sakura, kau harus membuat foreplaynya sebentar. Lalu, setelah itu cium bibirnya, pegang da ...!" perkataan Kakashi terputus saat Anko menutup mulutnya. Semua orang yang mendengar itu memerah wajahnya.

Sasuke yang wajahnya masih memerah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "YO, terima kasih semuanya. Dan untuk Kalian bertiga, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Hinata boleh mengambil hadiah kalian di sana." sesuai perintah Sasuke, mereka pun pergi mengambil hadiah mereka. Mereka berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke lalu, ... Entah kenapa mereka Pergi keluar.

Sasuke pun kembali berbicara kepada semua orang di sana.  
>"Sekarang sebagai hiburan dalam acara pernikahanku, aku akan membunuh Naruto dengan tanganku sendiri di hadapan kalian semua. Ryuu, pergilah dan bawa Naruto kemari." perintah Sasuke kepada ANBU kepercayaannya, ANBU dengan topeng Naga. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke.<p>

ANBU bertopeng naga itu a.k.a Ryuu pergi dengan Sunshim dan tak berselang lama dia kembali membawa Naruto yang masih terikat. Tapi yang mengikatnya bukan chakra Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi lagi. Melainkan sebuah rantai chakra yang berwarna ungu (ini hanya rantai yang dialiri chakra, bukan rantai chakra milik klan Uzumaki).

"HOHOHO! Kau akan mati disini Naruto." ejek Sasuke. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

Naruto pun dibawa ke tengah- tengah ruangan itu yang Diikuti oleh Sasuke. ANBU yang membawa Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di sana. Suasana hening untuk sementara.

Lalu, Sasuke yang masih menggunakan pakaian pengantinnya menghimpun chakra ditangannya. Dia bersiap siap memukulnya ke badan Naruto. Dan,

.  
>DARRRR .<p>

Tiba tiba, dalam sepersekian detik salah satu dinding diruangan itu roboh sehingga tempat tersebut dipenuhi debu. Untuk sementara, mereka tidak tahu ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sampai salah satu ANBU merapal handseal dan mengucapkan,

.  
>"FUUTON : DAITOPPA"<br>.

Angin berhembus dan menghilangkan seluruh debu dari ruangan itu. Mereka pun melihat ke tengah ruangan dan mata mereka langsung terbelalak. Dimana Sasuke-sama?, pikir mereka.

Di tengah ruangan terlihat Naruto dengan rantai chakra yang tergeletak di lantai. Dan, ... Dimana Sasuke? Tidak terlihat Sasuke dimanapun. Dan lebih mengagetkan lagi, terdapat Chakra dalam jumlah yang cukup besar mengelilinginya. Sebuah seringai iblis melekat pada bibirnya.

"UHUKK UHUKK!" Suara batuk dari seseorang tepatnya dari dinding yang roboh itu mengalihkan keterkejutan mereka terhadap Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama!" teriak para ANBU dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi langkah mereka terhenti dan malah terlempar ke belakang. Pelakunya bukan Naruto, tetapi Sasuke sendiri. Dia benar-benar sangat marah.

"Akan kubunuh kau Naruto!" katanya penuh amarah. Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto. Dari tubuhnya juga mengalir chakra yang juga dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Melihat itu, orang orang di ruangan itu berhamburan keluar. Mereka keluar dengan mudah dan cepat karena salah satu dinding di ruangan itu sudah hancur. Mereka berpikir bahwa nyawa mereka lebih penting dari nyawa Sasuke.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua saling menyerang dengan taijutsu mereka. Sasuke ingin menendang kepala Naruto, tetapi Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berbalik menyerang Sasuke dengan memukulnya tepat di ulu hati Sasuke. Tetapi, saat pukulan Naruto akan mengenai ulu hati Sasuke, tiba tiba Sasuke berpindah dengan cepat ke belakangnya dan,

"CHIDORI"

CHIZZT! CRASSH!

Chidori Sasuke berhasil menembus dada Naruto dari belakang. Dari mulut Naruto mengalir darah segar.

"Serangan yang bagus Sasuke. Tapi ...!" Naruto sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya.

"BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA"

DUARRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dan membakar seisi ruangan itu. Naruto tersenyum di salah satu sudut ruangan diantara kobaran api.

Tapi, dia cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Tampak tulang tulang Susanoo melindungi tubuhnya dari kobaran api.

"Jangan meremehkan Sharinggan Uchiha, Naruto! Dengan Susanoo, maka pertahananmu adalah mutlak." kata Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Benarkah? Aku ragu akan hal itu!" kata Naruto meremehkan Susanoo Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah perkataanmu!" tantang Sasuke dan memperbesar Susanoo-nya hingga ke tingkat hampir sempurna. (ingat, hampir Sempurna. Bukan sempurna!). Tinggi Susanoonya kinh melebihi tinggi ruangan tempat mereka bertarung. Untung saja mereka bertarung bukan di kantor kage. Kalau tidak, pasti gedung itu sudah gosong dan berlubang dari atas.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memandang dengan biasa saja. Susanoo Sasuke mulai memukul mukul Naruto, tapi dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Apakah hanya ini Sasuke? Benar benar lemah!" pancing Naruto.

Sasuke yang merasa diremehkan Naruto, berjalan maju ke depan. Ke arah Naruto. Dia segera menciptakan panah ameterasu di tanah Susanoonya. Dibidiknya anak panah Ameterasunya tepat mengarah ke Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto segera melemparkan Kunai Hiraishin ke arah Susanoo Sasuke.

"KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIM NO JUTSU!"

Kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto berubah menjadi puluhan kunai dan menancap ditanah sekitar Susanoo Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menciptakan sebuah Rasenshuriken ditangannya. Menakjubkan. Angin angin di atas Naruto berkumpul membentuk Rasenshuriken lagi kira kira sepuluh buah. Sepertinya dia memerintahkan angin untuk menciptakan Rasenshuriken itu. Tapi, apa itu mungkin?

"FUUTON : RASENSHURIKEN"

Naruto melemparkan Rasenshurikennya diikuti dengan Rasenshuriken yang telah tercipta di atas Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, Susano Sasuke melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah Naruto. Ajaibnya, panah itu bertambah banyak seperti Kagebunshin.

WUSSHHHH

Dua jenis jutsu tingkat tinggi akan bertabrakan. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap siap akan efek dari jutsu mereka berdua.  
>.<p>

DUUAAARRR DUUAAARRR

.  
>Ledakan itu tidak hanya menghancurkan semua bagian ruangan itu, tetapi menghancurkan semua bangunan yang berjarak Seratus meter dari tempat terjadinya ledakan itu. Meskipun tempat itu hancur, tetapi tidak ada korban satu pun. Para ANBU rupanya telah memprediksikan bahwa daerah pertarungan kedua Dewa Shinobi itu akan rusak total, sehingga mereka mengungsikan penduduk lebih jauh.<p>

Kembali ke pertarungan, debu masih memenuhi tempat itu. Meskipun demikian, mereka berdua masih bisa mengetahui letak masing masing musuhnya menggunakan sensor chakra mereka. Mereka berdua diam hingga satu menit. Tidak ingin menunggu lama, Sasuke melompat dengan Susanoonya dan menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Tapi, pedang Susanoonya seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu, seperti pedang yang sama besar dengan pedangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masih diam tanpa bergerak sampai Sasuke membuat Handseal. Lalu, dia mengucapkan nama jutsunya.  
>.<p>

"SUITON : GUFUU SUIKA NO JUTSU"

KREKK KREKK

Tanah mulai retak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah yang besar dan berputar putar sampai semua debu menghilang. Dia menyingkirkan air itu dan melihat Naruto yang sekarang... - yang entah bagaimana bisa - dilindungi Susanoo.

Tetapi Susanoo itu tidak seperti biasanya. Perutnya dibiarkan telanjang tanpa armor sehingga Six pack nya terlihat. Bagaimana bisa tercipta Susanoo seperti itu, pikir Sasuke. Badannya hanya sampai pinggang saja. Dan kepalanya juga tidak ditutupi armor, malah tampak Seperti rambut pirang jabrik Naruto, hanya saja itu masih dalam bentuk chakra.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Susanooku keren kan?" tanya Naruto ke - PD - an.  
>"Keren apaan? Tidak selamanya yang bagus memiliki kekuatan yang lebih baik daripada yang biasa saja." jawab Sasuke membantah perkataan Naruto. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia berkata 'Wow, Susanoo nya keren'. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya kan. Ingat, rasa gengsi Uchiha sangat tinggi. Jauh melebihi emas.<p>

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mari kita coba." tantang Naruto.

Mereka kembali bertarung lagi dengan Susanoo masing masing. Susanoo mereka saling mengayunkan pedangnya.

TRANKK

Pedang mereka yang hanya terbuat dari gumpalan chakra mengeluarkan suara dentingan saat berbenturan. Mereka salin menusuk dan menjatuhkan satu sama lain. BUKK, tangan Susanoo Naruto yang lain berhasil memukul wajah Susanoo Sasuke. Susanoo Sasuke terjatuh dan pada saat hampir mencapai tanah, Susanoo Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya tepat ke kepala Susanoo Sasuke. Dan kena.

KREKK KREKK KREKK

Susanoo Sasuke mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring di tanah.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat para penduduk dan Ninja yang diungsikan sedang cemas. Susanoo yang mereka kenal sebagai Susanoo Sang Kage terjatuh dan hancur. Mereka mulai takut.

"Tenanglah! Sasuke-sama orang yang kuat. Dia takkan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah." kata para ANBU berusaha menenangkan para penduduk.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa tenang? Sementara Sasuke-sama sedang dalam bahaya." kata seorang pria berambut mangkok berpakaian serba hijau a.k.a. Rock Lee.  
>"Kita tahukan! Jika Susanoo Uchiha bisa dikalahkan, pasti orang itu kuat sekali!" tambah seseorang dengan tanda segitiga terbalik diwajahnya a.k.a Kiba Inuzuka.<p>

"Ya ya. Kami juga tahu. Tapi ini adalah perintah Kage-sama. Lebih baik, kita menunggu disini." kata seorang ANBU dengan topeng elang.

"Kiba, Lee! Jangan pergi kesana!" perintah seorang jounin wanita. Dia adalah Kurenai. "Sesuai dengan yang kalian bilang tadi, kalau Susanoo Sasuke-sama saja bisa kalah, apalagi kalian!" Sambung Kurenai. Ini bukan ejekan tapi untuk membujuk Lee dan Kiba supaya tidak membantu Kage.  
>"Tidak. Kami tetap akan pergi membantu Sasuke-sama." kata Kiba. Mereka berdua pun pergi dengan melompat di atap rumah rumah penduduk. Tapi, mereka tidak menggunakan Sunshin karena Lee tidak bisa menggunakan chakra dan Kiba tidak ingin meninggalkan Lee.<p>

Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke terbaring ditanah. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sesampainya disana, ia mengalirkan chakra ketangannya dan terbentuklah sebuah Rasenggan. Lama kelamaan, Rasenggan itu berubah menjadi sebuah Bor chakra.

"Ini adalah salah satu jutsu yang kuciptakan Sasuke. Tapi aku belum tahu nama yang cocok untuk itu. Apa kau mau membantuku memberi namanya Sasuke? Anggap saja itu sebagai kenang kenangan terakhirmu untukku!" kata Naruto tersenyum iblis. Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak peduli!" jawabnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah jutsu tolol. Tidak ada yang spesial!" tambah Sasuke menghina jutsu Naruto.

"Cih. Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana efek jutsu ini. Kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan lari terbirit birit dan bersembunyi didalam pakaian Sakura. Hahahahaha!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa membayangkan angan angannya.

'Sakura, dimana dia? Mudah mudahan dia baik baik saja! Sekarang aku harus fokus' batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bunuhlah aku dengan jutsu itu. Dan kau akan tahu seberapa hebatnya Sasuke Uchiha itu!" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam dengan kening berkerut. Dia menganggap perkataan Sas0ke itu hanya bercanda.

"Cepatlah Naruto. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu kaget akan kekuatanku. Kau pass..."

BLARRR

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika Naruto melubangi dadanya dengan Rasenggan yang seperti bor. Tanah tempatnya berbaring pun sudah hancur dan membentuk kawah dengan diameter kira kira dua belas meter. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan tangan Naruto masih menembus dadanya.

Saat itu juga, Lee dan Kiba sampai di sana. Mulut dan mata mereka berdua melebar melihat Kage mereka berada didalam kawah. Keadaannya juga mengenaskan dengan tangan Naruto di dadanya. Mereka terduduk di tanah.

"Kita terlambat Lee!" kata Kiba lemas.

"Kau benar Kiba!" jawab Lee dengan keadaan yang sama.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Kiba dan Lee memalingkan wajahnya kearah mereka berdua yang masih terduduk di tanah. Dia tersenyum kepada mereka seolah olah mengatakan Aku sudah membunuh Kage kalian.

Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Kiba dan Lee. Aura itu berwarna hitam keunguan. Ekspresi dingin terpampang di wajah mereka.

"KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU PENGKHIANAT!" kata mereka.

"Menurutku, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." sahut Naruto. "Sasuke saja kalah melawanku! Apalagi kalian!" sambungnya.

"Majulah, dan terima kematiaaa... ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH"

Tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi petir dan menyetrum Naruto dengan tegangan beribu ribu Volt. Tubuh Naruto menghitam. Untung saja tubuhnya langsung diselimuti Chakra Kyuubi. Tetapi tetap saja, beberapa bulu ditubuhnya berubah bentuk dari lurus menjadi Zig-zag. Tubuhnya juga menegang dan tubuhnya sekarang tidak dapat bergerak leluasa karena hampir seluruh sel tubuhnya tidak lagi bekerja dengan baik. Chakra Kyuubi tadi rupanya hanya membantu memulihkan setengah dari jumlah sel di seluruh tubuhnya. Itu mengakibatkan dia bergerak seperti robot saja. Aneh. Sudah disetrum tapi masih hidup.

Kiba dan Lee yang sebelumnya akan menyerang Naruto langsung berhenti ditempatnya. Wajah mereka berubah dari dingin dan tak bereksresi menjadi cerah dan senang. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa yang dibunuh Naruto hanya Bunshin petir Sasuke saja.

"Pergilah!" tiba tiba seseorang dari belakang mereka berbicara. Mereka terkejut setengah mati. Mereka segera melihat ke belakang. Perasaan mereka langsung lega. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. "Aku akan menanganinya! Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Tapi, dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura-sama! Dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Lee, apa kau melihatnya?" kata Kiba yang merasa bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kiba." jawab Lee.

"Kalau begitu, tolong cari dia. Dan pastikan dia selamat. Kalau tidak..." Kiba dan Lee bergidik ngeri melihat aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Ba... Ba-ik Sasuke-sa... Sama!" mereka berdua membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka memperhatikan Naruto dulu. Tubuhnya masih menghitam dan tidak beda jauh dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tubuhnya sekarang sudah agak leluasa bergerak. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba tiba saja Naruto tertawa dengan keras. "Aku kesetrum. Hahahaha. Sasuke, aku... Hahahaha... Aku akan membunuhmu Sasuke... Hahahahaha!" Naruto berbicara sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Jangan jangan Neuronnya putus, pikir ketiganya.

"Pergilah!" mendengar perintah Sasuke, mereka berdua langsung berlari meninggalkan arena pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ingat, mereka berlari, bukan melompat atau Sunshin. Mereka tidak bisa melompat karena disana tidak ada atap rumah yang digunakan sebagai pijakan. Disana tidak ada lagi bangunan yang utuh karena efek ledakan dua jutsu tingkat tinggi beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka juga tidak menggunakan Sunshin dengan alasan yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya.

Naruto sekarang sudah dapat bergerak dengan baik dan sedang berdiri ditengah tengah kawah. Sementara Sasuke berada di tepi Kawah.

"Sudah bisa kita lanjutkan, Naruto?" kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Mari kita lanjutkan." jawab Naruto.

Naruto membuat beberapa handseal. Sasuke pun membuat Handseal juga. Mereka menggunakan jutsunya masing masing dengan intensitas chakra yang besar.

.  
>"FUUTON : KAZEFUURA NO JUTSU"<p>

"KATON : TAJUU KARYUU ENDAN"  
>.<p>

Tujuh buah Naga angin tercipta di sekitar Naruto. Sementara, puluhan Naga api tercipta disekitar Sasuke. Mereka benar benar dewa shinobi. Itu dibuktikan dengan intensitas chakra mereka yang masih banyak meskipun sudah banyak chakra yang digunakan sebelumnya.

Naruto memerintahkan Naga anginnya untuk menyerang Sasuke, tetapi dibalas oleh Naga api Sasuke. Menakjubkan dan Aneh. Kali ini, teori yang menyatakan bahwa api selalu lebih kuat daripada angin tidak berlaku. Padahal, intensitas chakra yang mereka gunakan untuk menciptakan seekor Naga elemen sama. Pada saat Naga mereka bertabrakan, Naga angin lebih mendominasi. Butuh lebih dari sepuluh Naga api Sasuke untuk menghancurkan seekor Naga angin Naruto.

Tak berapa lama, Naga naga mereka hangus seluruhnya. Tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto saja yang ada disana. Mereka berlari menuju lawannya. Saling beradu Taijutsu. Saling memukul, meninju, menendang dan menghantamkan satu sama lain. Karena tak ada yang menang, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menggunakan sebuah jutsu.

"RAITON NO YOROI"

Tubuh Sasuke dialiri petir yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang maupun bertahan. Dia pun maju dan menyerang Naruto dengan Nintaijutsu-nya. Hasilnya, BUAKKK. Naruto pun terlempar akibat pukulan Sasuke mengenai tubuhnya. Dia pun berniat menggunakan Nintaijutsu seperti Sasuke.

"KAZE NO YOROI"

Sama seperti Sasuke, tubuhnya juga dialiri chakra, tetapi bukan chakra petir melainkan chakra angin. Angin di sekitar tubuhnya bergerak mengitarinya. Tubuhnya berwarna biru dan terdengar suara angin berputar. (mirip kayak Super seiya mode di Anime Dragon Ball. Bedanya, yang ini berwarna biru).

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa menggunakan jutsu itu, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke.

Kiba dan Lee akhirnya sampai di tempat pengungsian. Tapi, disana kali ini terdapat seseorang dengan baju mirip baju akatsuki tapi berwarna merah dengan aksen Kaminogan. Orang itu menggunakan topeng dengan motif elang berwarna sekitarnya ada mayat beberapa ANBU. Dan para Penduduk dan Ninja yang ada disana menunduk. Tidak berani melihat orang itu. Dia melihat kearah Kiba dan Lee.

Tubuh Mereka berdua membeku. Kaminogan? Darimana dia mendapatkannya?, pikir mereka berdua.

"A-apa yang-ng kau ingin-kan?" tanya Kiba gugup karena takut.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa bukan cuma mereka berdua Dewa Shinobi. Dan bukan cuma mereka berdua yang punya Kaminogan." kata orang itu angkuh.

Orang itu berjalan menjauhi mereka semua dan pecah menjadi tanah. Semua orang yang ada disana merasa lega. "HAH, untung saja dia segera pergi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" kata seorang wanita. Dia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Lebih tepatnya, Heiress klan Hyuuga, menggantikan Hinata. Hyuuga Hanabi. Itulah namanya.

"Kau benar, Hyuuga-sama. Tapi siapa dia? Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya seorang penduduk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, dimana Sakura-sama? Sasuke-sama berpesan supaya kita menjaganya. Kalau dia terluka, maka...!" Lee tidak melanjutkan kata katanya karena menurutnya, semua orang tahu akibatnya. Semua orang disana saling melirik dan kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura terluka.

"KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG TAHU, APA BOLEH BUAT! KITA CARI SAKURA-SAMA BERSAMA SAMA SAJA!" teriak Kiba. Mereka pun bergerak ke sekitar tempat pengungsian itu dan hasilnya Nihil. Mereka benar benar panik.

Kembali pada pertarungan Naruto Vs Sasuke

DUARRR! Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Mereka sama sama terkena pukulan dari lawannya tepat di perutnya. Mereka terlempar ke belakang akibat benturan chakra yang mengelubungi mereka. Keduanya terbaring di tanah.  
>.<p>

SASUKE POV

.  
>'Sial, sulit sekali melawannya!' kataku yang tentunya dalam hati. Kalau kukatakan langsung gak mungkin. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Uchihaku? Aku segera bangkit kembali. Tapi, BUGHH. Rasa sakit menguar di dadaku. Dia sangat cepat. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiranku ketika dia menghilang dengan cepat dan menendangku tepat di ulu hati. HIRAISHIN. Kuperhatikan tanah di sekitarku, apa ada Kunai Hiraishin disana. Tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin dia menggunakan Hiraishin tanpa Segel. Apa dia menyempurnakannya? Atau itu bukan Hiraishin? Berbagai spekulasi muncul di pikiranku.<p>

"Apakah kau mencari Kunai Hiraishin Sasuke-sama?" katanya. Kata katanya seperti mengejekku saja. Dan menurutku dia saat ini sedang pamer tentang dia yang bisa berpindah tempat tanpa segel. Hohoho, benar benar berlebihan. Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan teknik teleportaseku yang telah kusempurnakan juga. Aku bangkit lagi dan dengan Petir yang masih aktif di tubuhku, aku segera menghilang dengan kecepatan melebihi Hiraishin. Teknik ini adalah teknik yang sudah biasa digunakan oleh Ninja. Tapi aku telah menggabungkannya dengan chakra petir, lalu ditambah lagi dengan elemen Yin. Dengan itu, aku bisa sampai kemanapun asalkan aku tahu letak tempat itu.

BUGH BUAKKK BUAKKK

Aku menghajarnya habis habisan. Dia tampak kaget oleh kecepatanku. BUGH! Aku memukulnya di ulu hatinya. Ia terlempar dengan keras. KREKK! KREKK! Terdengar suara tulang yang patah dari tubuhnya. Tulang tulang di tubuhnya sudah ada yang patah tapi hebatnya, dia masih dapat berdiri. Aku ingin segera menghabisinya. Karena Chakraku tinggal sedikit, aku berharap seranganku, atau serangan terakhirku bisa membunuhnya. Aku lalu mengaktifkan Kaminogan.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

Aku mengKuchiyose seekor kobra berwarna ungu. Kobra yang kupanggil mengambill posisi seperti ular kobra yang sedang marah. Lehernya melebar. Aku melompat ke atas dengan kakiku tepat pada mulut kobra itu. Sedangkan kepalaku mengarah pada Naruto. Aku bersiap siap menyerang.

END SASUKE POV

NARUTO POV

.  
>Aku melihat Sasuke memanggil seekor kobra ungu dang akan menyerangku. Aku juga bersiap siap menyerang. Aku mengaktifkan Kaminogan supaya bisa melakukan teknik terakhirku karena chakraku hampir habis. Dengan Kaminogan, aku mendapatkan sedikit tambahan chakra sehingga aku bisa menyerangnya.<p>

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

Aku mengkuchiyose seekor Naga berwarna merah sepanjang delapan meter. Dia datang mengelilingiku. Aku melompat ke atas dan Naga itu mengikutiku. Sekarang, kepalaku ada di mulut Naga itu. Kakiku mengarah pada Sasuke yang akan menyerangku.

"HYAAAAA"

Aku dan Sasuke berteriak dan saling melesat dari mulut masing masing hewan Kuchiyose kami.

Dan, DUARRR! Kami bertabrakan. Tubuhku yang diselimuti api menabrak Sasuke yang diselimuti cairan seperti racun kobra. Kami berbenturan dan berhenti bergerak dengan posisi yang tetap. Aku ingin memukulnya, tapi DUARRRR!

Kami berdua yang masih di udara ditabrak oleh seseorang berpakaian serba merah dan topeng merah dan tubuhnya bercahaya kuning emas. Tubuh kami berdua terlempar ke tanah. Darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidungku. Tubuhku sulit kugerakkan. Aku pikir, ini adalah saat terakhirku. Kulihat Sasuke tak jauh beda dariku. Tapi dia masih bisa berdiri. Dia menatap tajam orang itu. Tapi orang itu hanya memandangnya bosan. Dan tak berapa lama, Sasuke dihajar seperti balita yang dihajar orang dewasa. Tanpa perlawanan.

Dengan sisa chakraku, aku membuat handseal dan berharap mereka berdua terkena dampaknya.

"FUUTON : YUDOKUNA NO KAZE"

Angin berwarna abu abu tercipta di sekitarku. Kuarahkan angin itu kearah mereka berdua. Mereka berhenti sebentar, kemudian keduanya terbatuk batuk. Orang itu langsung menghilang dan Sasuke pingsan. Itulah yang kulihat terakhir kalinya hingga kegelapan merasuki pikiranku.

END NARUTO POV .

.  
>"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Bangunlah!" seseorang membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit berwarna biru. Dilihatnya ke samping, ada banyak orang disana dan seseorang sedang mengobatinya. Dia adalah Ino.<p>

"Kau tidak apa apa, Sasuke-kun ... Eh, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Ino.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, dia malah mencoba berdiri. Tapi dia terjatuh lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Racun di tubuhmu belum keluar semuanya?" kata Ino. Racun?, apa jutsu terakhir Naruto itu sengaja digunakan untuk membuat racun?, pikir Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, dimana Sakura?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat wajah semua orang disana pucat pasi.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Dia merasa emosinya memuncak lagi.

"Aku disini Sasuke-kun!" jawab seorang gadis. Gadis yang tidak lain adalah Sakura. Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.  
>"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Mereka bertiga telah menyelamatkanku." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk tiga orang yang bersamanya tadi.<p>

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan istriku, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hinata." kata Shikamaru sebelum dia terjatuh dan pingsang lagi.

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAA!"

.

TO BE CONTINUE .

.  
>Rencana Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Hinata ternyata adalah merusak acara pernikahan Sasuke. Bukan hanya sekedar mengembalikan nama baik ketiganya. Tapi mengapa Mereka bertiga menyelamatkan Sakura? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah mereka berkhianat kepada Naruto?<p>

Tunggu kelanjutannya pada Chapter selanjutnya.

Jutsu yang digunakan di sini tapi gak ada di canon

Fuuton : Kazefuura no jutsu = tujuh naga angin berukuran besar.

Fuuton : Yudokuna No kaze = angin beracun.

Dan kalau hewan kuchiyose itu, itu diambil dari film Kamen Rider Dragon knight. Kalau pernah nonton, pasti tahu. Sama Naruto Naga merah milik Dragon knight, Sasuke Kobra ungu punya Strike, dan Orang bertopeng merah itu Elang berwarna kuning milik Xaviax.

THANKS FOR READING.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS.  
>SESINGKAT APAPUN REVIEW ANDA, ITU SANGAT BERGUNA BAGI AUTHOR.<br>SEE YOU AGAIN 


	6. missin succes

DARK SHINOBI NO KAMI

CHAPTER 6 : MISSION SUCCES

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M for Violence and Crime

Pair : Naruto X ?

Review :  
>.<p>

Hore :

Hehehe, maaf senpai. Itu rahasia Author.  
>.<p>

Kuzuri Reiketsu :

Terima kasih atas sarannya Senpai. Tapi mungkin Author akan menggunakan jutsu jutsu yang ada di canon. Tapi ada sedikit perubahannya senpai.  
>.<p>

Namikaze uzumaki 11 :

Yang ganggu pertarungan Naruto vs Sasuke itu bukan Naruto senpai.  
>.<p>

Dark Namikaze Ryu :

Maaf senpai. Author memang gak minta izin. Tapi itu juga didasarkan pada pertimbangan, yaitu karena fict nya Author -Nata gak dilanjut lagi (discontinued), jadi menurut Author itu gak penting lagi buat Author -Nata. Sekali lagi maaf senpai. Dan nama jutsunya, akan Author ambil dari jutsu asli di canon, tapi di modifikasi dikit senpai. Jalan ceritanya, baiklah senpai. Author akan mencoba menghilangkan humornya. Dan terima kasih atas penilaiannya Senpai.  
>.<p>

Saikari Nafiel :

Apakah maksud 'sudah ada' itu adalah sudah pernah di gunakan Naruto? Tentu tidak Senpai. Di fict ini, Naruto tidak akan menggunakan elemen api dan tanah. Paling nanti ada sebuah elemen yang dimodifikasi Author menjadi mirip api. Itu pun cuma sedikit.  
>.<p>

Reyvanrifqi :

Jadi motor senpai? Hahahahaha. Gak mungkin senpai. Di dunia Naruto kan gak ada yang namanya motor.  
>.<p>

Yami no kuni :

Ide yang bagus senpai. Akan Author pertimbangkan.  
>.<p>

Kaito dark-sama :

Yang bersurai merah itu bukan Naruto senpai. Dan pendapat senpai mengenai alasan Shika Hina Kaka menolong Sakura, itu salah. Dengan menangkap Naruto saja, rahasia mereka sulit terbongkar kan. Cara mereka menolong Sakura ada dalam chapter ini, tapi masih singkat ceritanya. Dan soal Arashi, ada dalam chapter ini.  
>.<p>

Kei Deiken : Mungkin Sasuke gak bakal mati senpai. Musuh utamanya bukan Sasuke kok dan bukan juga OC. Musuh utamanya ada hubungannya dengan orang berpakaian merah itu. Soal pair, saran senpai sesuai dengan ide saya.  
>.<p>

A'Velha senhora : Sasuke jadi protektif, ada alasannya senpai. Ada dalam chapter ini.  
>.<p>

THANKS FOR REVIEW .

.

Sebelumnya :

Pertarungan Sasuke dengan Naruto akhirnya di menangkan Sasuke setelah sempat diganggu oleh seseorang berpakaian merah. Siapakah Dia? Dan mengapa KakaShikaHina menyelamatkan Sakura?.

HAPPY READING!

Seseorang di tepi sungai membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya dia tampak bermeditasi. Dia tersenyum kecil. Bagus, pikirnya.

"Akhirnya, rencana itu berhasil. Ternyata, Sasuke hanyalah seorang idiot. Memang, Cinta telah membutakan mata semua manusia!" katanya. Hening sesaat. Hanya suara air yang mengalirlah terdengar. Dia mulai mengatur rambut kuningnya kembali setelah dirusak oleh angin saat dia sedang bermeditasi. Dia tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"HAH! Lebih baik aku menangkap ikan saja. Perutku terasa lapar. Dia pun melihat seekor ikan besar di dekat permukaan air sungai dan melompat menangkapnya.

BYUURRR! Dia melompat cukup cepat menangkap ikan itu. Sayangnya, ikan itu bergerak lebih cepat dari dia. Akh sial! Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan Ninjutsu saja? Katanya menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Dia pun merapal Handseal dan menggunakan Jurus Ninja untuk menangkap ikan itu.

"Sasuke-sama! Kau sudah bangun?" kata Seorang gadis tepatnya Uzumaki Karin. "Dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Ini di Rumah Sakit Sasuke-sama." jawab Karin. Karin adalah kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha menggantikan posisi Tsunade senju yang pergi meninggalkan Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke mengerdipkan kedua matanya untuk menormalkan penglihatannya. Tapi, pandangannya tetap kabur. Dia mulai merasakan rasa perih menghinggapi matanya.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit dengan menekan matanya yang masih berbentuk Kaminogan. "Jangan gunakan mata itu Sasuke-sama!" teriak Karin. "Ada racun yang masuk ke daerah matamu!" kata Karin.

"Apa yang terjadi Karin? Kenapa Sasuke-sama berteriak?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah panik.  
>"Ada racun yang masuk ke mata Kaminogan Sasuke-sama. Racun yang sangat berbahaya!" jelas Karin.<p>

"Mengapa hanya masuk ke mata Kaminogannya? Apakah tidak menyebar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain? Apakah bisa seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru beruntun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi menurut pengamatanku, mata Kaminogan itu menyerap semua racun yang masuk ke tubuh Sasuke-sama." kata Karin. Mendengar ucapan Karin, Sasuke segera menonaktifkan Kaminogannya. Lama kelamaan, rasa sakit yang kata Karin akibat racun di matanya segera menghilang. Penglihatannya kembali noramal seperti sediakala. Dia pun mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya. Dia mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Cukup romantis, pikir yang lain.

"Tadi kan kau sudah menanyakan itu Sasuke-kun. Saat kau belum pingsan tadi." jawab Sakura. "OH, Iya ya! Hehehe maaf, maaf! Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa selamat? Dimana kalian berlindung?" kata Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ooh! Saat si Brengsek itu menyerangmu Sasuke-kun, aku hendak membantumu. Tapi mereka bertiga, Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan Hinata menahanku hingga aku tidak jadi membantumu. Mereka bilang itu pertarunganmu dan aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku percaya pada mereka karena aku tahu kau adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat. Jadi kami pergi bersembunyi ke sebuah tempat. Namanya ... ". "ROOT!" Sambung Kakashi. "Ah ya, benar! Mungkin itu tempat pelatihan para bawahan Danzou, yang disebut Root. Seperti Sai!" jelas Sakura.

"Hey, ada apa kalian memanggil namaku?" tanya seseorang dan dia masuk ke kamar perawatan Sasuke. Dia datang ditemani seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat diikat ponytail dan mata biru aquamarine. Seperti biasa, pria yang dinamai Sai itu datang dengan senyum palsunya yang kata Ino manis tetapi membuat orang lain mual. Ternyata Ino yang ada disampingnya wajahnya memerah. 'Padahal, dia tidak ganteng kok. Gantengan Sasuke-kun ku. KYAAA' batinnya dalam hati. "Tidak. Tidak ada. Mungkin kau salah dengar." kata Sakura seraya mendorong tubuh Sai keluar ruangan. "CIH! Padahal aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Dasar kau jelek!" ejek Sai terang terangan. DUKK! Pukulan Sakura dengan tepat mengenai wajah Sai. Sai terpental ke belakang tapi segera ditangkap Ino. Wajahnya berdarah. "JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MENGATAIKU JELEK, SAI BODOH!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras hingga semua orang yang ada disana menutup telinganya. Sementara Sai terlihat tak berkutik dan menunduk. Dan juga Ino. Dia merasa takut pada Sakura, apalagi kini Sakura sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Kage, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah suara Sakura tak terdengar lagi, semua orang di ruangan itu memandang heran Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya juga memandang mereka heran. Apakah dia sudah gila, pikir mereka kecuali Sasuke. Setiap kata adalah doa, jadi aku tidak ingin mengatakan Sakura gila, itu sama saja aku mendoakannya jadi gila. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya karena wajah Sasuke masih seperti wajah tipikal para Uchiha, Wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sakura yang merasa aneh dilihat oleh orang orang di ruangan itu, berpikir juga. Ada apa ya? Apa mereka menganggapku gila sehingga mereka menatapku seperti itu?. Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Untuk mengembalikan keadaan, dia tersenyum kembali dan berkata "Ahahahaha! Sudahlah Sai, Ino. Aku kan hanya bercanda." ucapan Sakura itu berhasil mengembalikan mimik wajah Sai dan Ino. Dari wajah penuh rasa takut menjadi secerah matahari pagi. Tersenyum kembali. Baik itu senyum asli Ino maupun senyum palsu Sai. Itu tetap senyuman kan?

"Hahaha, terima kasih, Sakura-sama! Kau memang gadis yang baik." puji Sai meskipun dalam hatinya mengatakan apakah Sakura tambah gila, ekspresinya bisa berubah 180 derajat. Ino pun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sai. "Bukannya baik. Itukan hal biasa, jadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan!" kata Sakura tersenyum. "Wah, selain baik, kau juga rendah hati Sakura-chan." puji Ino. Wajah Sakura pun memerah sedikit mendengar itu. Ingat! Hanya sedikit. Hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa membuat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Jadi Sakura, bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat itu, ...

.  
>FLASHBACK .<p>

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NARUTO BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke setelah terlempar dan menghancurkan sebuah dinding di ruangan yang sebelumnya digunakan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan SasuSaku. Sasuke pun berlari ke arah Naruto dan mereka bertarung satu lawan satu. Melihat itu, semua orang disana berlarian keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sakura ingin pergi juga tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana. Mungkin karena tambatan hatinya masih berada disana. Tapi tiba tiba, dia dikejutkan oleh datangnya tiga orang, atau dua orang temannya dan satu lagi mantan senseinya. "Ayo pergi Sakura-sama! Disini berbahaya." kata Shikamaru mengajaknya pergi. "Tapi,,,,!" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Hinata sudah memotong pembicara annya. "Sudahlah Sakura-sama! Mari kita pergi!" Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata segera menarik tangannya dan mereka berlari sebentar. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah, tiba tiba terdengar suara Naruto.

"BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA"

DUARRR! Ledakan tubuh Naruto menghancurkan sebagian isi ruangan itu dan juga mengarah pada Sakura.

"DOTON : DORYUJOHEKI"

Kakashi segera membentuk dinding tanah untuk menghalau ledakan Bunshin Naruto. Dan berhasil. Ternyata dinding tanah itu bisa menahan efek serangan Naruto. "Ayo pergi Sakura-sama!" ajak Shikamaru. "Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Dia masih berdiri disana. Kakashi pun menonaktifkan dinding tanah itu dan dinding tanah itu berubah kembali menjadi tanah. Terlihat sebuah sosok raksasa berwarna ungu, lebih tepatnya Susanoo Sasuke yang dikelilingi debu. Dia sendirilah yang ada disana.

"Sudahlah Sakura-sama! Mari kita pergi. Kau sudah menolak ajakan kami dari tadi!" kata Shikamaru malas. "Sasuke-sama pasti bisa mengatasinya!". Akhirnya, Sakura pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka keluar dari tempat itu. "Kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku tahu tempat yang aman. Tempat Danzou Shimura tinggal sebelum dia mati." mereka bertiga pun setuju dengan usul Kakashi.

"Baiklah Kakashi sensei!" ujar Shikamaru. Mereka segera melompat melalui atap rumah yang masih belum hancur. Mereka pergi berlawanan dengan tempat pengungsian. Sakura yang menyadarinya bertanya, "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersama sama dengan para penduduk?". "Kita akan lebih aman jika bersembunyi disana. Para penduduk yang disana pasti berdesak -desakan dan akan membuka adanya peluang mati sesak nafas!" jelas Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa apa Sakura-chan. Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa!" kata Hinata. Benar juga apa kata mereka, pikir Sakura. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat persembunyian Danzou.

.  
>FLASHBACK OFF .<p>

"Seperti itulah Sasuke-kun!" jelas Sakura.

"Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Ahahahaha, tentu tidak Sasuke-kun!". 'Yah, siapa tahu kan. Mungkin saja mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu kan, Sakura-chan. Termasuk yang itu! Aku kan tidak ingin mereka melakukan itu padamu sebelum aku! Hehehe' batin Sasuke dengan pikiran mesumnya. Ternyata inilah alasannya kenapa Sasuke terlihat protektif terhadap Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Sasuke-sama. Racun di tubuhmu memang sudah diserap oleh Kaminogan mu. Tapi, tidak semuanya. Masih ada sedikit lagi tapi itu tetap berbahaya. Dan kalian semua, kalian pulang saja dahulu. Biarkan Sasuke-sama istirahat dulu." kata Karin panjang lebar. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Sasuke-sama!" Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu. Tinggallah Karin, Sasuke, Sakura.

"Oh ya, dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin. "Dia ada di ruang pemeriksaan mayat! Tunggu saja sampai kau sembuh, Sasuke-sama. Kami akan mengawetkan mayatnya." jawab Karin.

"Memangnya berapa lama baru aku bisa sembuh?".

"Kira kira satu bulan lagi!"

"Hah lama sekali!" keluh Sasuke.

Karin pun berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi dia berbalik lagi. "EH, dan satu lagi Sasuke-sama! Jangan melakukan hal hal yang membuatmu lelah. Atau racun ditubuhmu akan mengalir ke jantungmu dengan mudah karena sistem pertahanan tubuhmu menurun. Termasuk melakukan itu!" kata Karin seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan penghuni ruangan itu yang sekarang sedang merona hebat. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akh sial! Padahal aku sudah merencanakan tempat, waktu, posisi, dan berapa kali kami akan melakukannya! Dan ini akan menjadi malan ketiga puluh, bukan malam pertama ...!"

BLETAKK

..

Hinata berjalan kerumahnya sambil menyanyikan salah satu dari lagunya Flow, Sign. Dia akhirnya sampai di rumahnya, Mansion Hyuuga. Dia memandang ke sekitarnya, hampir semuanya hancur. Hampir sebagian dari Mansion Hyuuga rusak parah, tetapi untungnya itu adalah rumah para maid keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga tidak rusak sama sekali. Dia pun membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tepat di depan pintu, terdengar suara orang yang cukup banyak dari dalam. Mungkin semua maid ada di ruangan ini, pikirnya mengingat banyaknya jumlah maid Keluarga Hyuuga. Kurang lebih Lima puluh orang.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk. Banyak orang disana. Baru beberapa langkah, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya yang mengancamnya. Benar.

"KAITEN"

Hempasan chakra berputar mengelilingi Hinata, melindunginya dari serangan seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, putaran chakra itu menghilang dan terlihat seseorang yang terlempar dan sedang berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak terlempar lebih jauh lagi. Itu membuat semua orang disana melihat mereka. Gadis bodoh itu, berani beraninya menyerangku. Pikir Hinata.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menghindarinya Gadis lemah. Padahal aku sudah merencanakannya dengan baik." kata orang yang menyerang Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku tak selemah itu, HANABI! Dan siapa yang kau sebut gadis lemah?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut tapi menekankan kata Hanabi.

"Tentu saja kau Hinata Hyuuga. Jangan karena kalian bisa mengalahkan dan menangkap Naruto, kalian bisa mengalahkanku. Jujur saja, aku lebih kuat dari Naruto itu." kata Hanabi penuh rasa bangga.

"Benar. Lagipula kalian kan tiga orang Hinata. Paling paling kau hanya diam dan bersembunyi di semak semak, sementar Shikamaru dan Kakashi bertarung. Seharusnya misi itu untuk Hanabi, bukan untukmu, gadis lemah." ejek seseorang dari belakang Hanabi. Dia adalah ayah mereka berdua. Tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hiashi.  
>Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Tapi bedanya dengan sebelumnya, kali ini dia tersenyum bukan karena dia adalah seorang gadis yang tegar melainkan karena di pikirannya sekarang ada sebuah rencana yang cukup bagus. Singkatnya, senyuman itu adalah senyuman iblis.<p>

"Hohohoho. Pujian yang bagus Hiashi, Hanabi." kata Hinata tetap tersenyum.

"Jaga bicaramu gadis lemah. Hiashi-sama adalah pemimpin klan hyuuga dan Hanabi-sama adalah pewaris tahta klan Hyuuga. Kau itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan mereka berdua. Jadi berbicaralah dengan sopan." kalimat ejekan itu memang benar. Tidak ada yang salah dari kalimat itu. Tapi yang mengatakannya yang salah. Salah besar. Dia hanyalah maid dari klan Hyuuga. Dia hanya maid tapi berani mengatakan itu? Benar benar tidak tahu diuntung, pikir Hinata. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

"Masih ada kata kata pujian dari kalian semua?" tanya Hinata. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya bengong.

"Haaah. Ternyata kalian cukup pandai berkata kata. Padahal kemampuan kalian masih dibawah standard seorang Shinobi!" hinaan tingkat tinggi meluncur dari bibir mulus Hinata. Benar benar tak terduga.

"Apa maksudmu Gadis lemah?" tanya Hiashi dingin. "Kalian tak mengerti tujuan perkataanku? Dasar otak udang. Aku menghina kalian berarti menantang kalian untuk bertarung melawanku. Kalau bisa, kalian semua maju melawanku." kata Hinata lagi. Suasana berubah menjadi panas. Hanabi, Hiashi dan para maid keluarga Hyuuga termakan oleh hinaan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu semua. Cukup aku saja!" kata Hanabi. Dia maju kearah Hinata hingga berjarak lima meter.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan? Dari Neji misalnya, atau bahkan dari Hiashi?" tanya Hinata. Dia benar benar meremehkan mereka semua.

"Neji sedang pergi menjalankan misi ke Suna. Lagi pula, aku tidak perlu bantuan mereka." jawab Hanabi.

"Tou-sama, lebih baik Tou-sama mundur dulu. Aku akan melawannya satu lawan satu. Aku ingin menghajarnya habis -habisan." kata Hanabi kepada Hiashi. "Baiklah. Hajar saja dia. Kalau bisa, bunuh saja kalau perlu!" kata Hiashi sambil mundur ke arah para maid.

"Sudah bisa kita mulai Hanabi?"

"Tentu saja, gadis lemah"

Mereka berdua melompat dan bertarung dengan taijutsu klan Hyuuga. Hanabi mencoba menendang Hinata dengan chakra di kakinya. TAP! Hinata menangkap kaki Hanabi dan melemparkan Hanabi ke belakang. Tapi, Hanabi bisa tetap berdiri. Hanabi mencoba menyerang Hinata lagi. Kali ini dia menyalurkan chakra ke tangannya.

"HAKKE HASANGEKI"

DUARRR! Hinata terpental kearah pintu dan sekarang, keadaan pintu itu sangat memprihatinkan dan berubah nama dari pintu menjadi ventilasi besar rumah. Daun pintunya hancur. Hinata kembali berdiri dan dia mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya. Hanabi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"JUHO SUSHIKEN"

Ditangan Hinata terbentuk kepala Singa berwarna biru, sedangkan di tangan Hanabi, kepala Singa yang terbentuk berwarna putih kehijauan. Mereka berlari dan saling meninju. DUARRR! Tercipta ledakan besar disana. Tetapi posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. Tidak ada yang terlempar. Hinata memukul Hanabi tepat di ulu hatinya. Hanabi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Hiashi dan sebagian maid (gak mungkin semuanya membenci Hinata kan?) merasa cemas. Takut jika Hanabi akan kalah.

Hanabi mencoba memukul Hinata tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata. Hinata memukul wajah Hanabi. Tampak banyak bekas pukulan diwajahnya. Hanabi melompat ke belakang dan membuat handseal. "Kau akan melihat perkembanganku, gadis lemah!"

"DOTON : DORYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

Usai mengucapkan itu, ruangan itu bergetar. BRAKK! BRAKK! Sebagian dinding di ruangan itu hancur ditabrak dan ditembus oleh kepala Naga yang terbuat dari tanah. Kepala Naga tanah itu mengarah kepada Hinata.

"Hanya inikah?" ejek Hinata.

"FUUTON : TSAZE NO KAZE"

BUGH! BUGH! KREK! KREK! Kepala Naga tanah itu retak dan hancur setelah menabrak dinding angin yang baru saja diciptakan Hinata. Ruangan yang awalnya keramik yang mengkilat berubah menjadi lantai yang kotor. Penuh debu.

"Bagaimana Hanabi?" ejek Hinata.

"Sialan!" Hanabi benar benar marah. Dia merapal handseal lagi.

"DOTON : DOROU DOUMU"

Tanah hasil pecahan kepala Naga tadi berkumpul lagi dan berubah menjadi kubah tanah yang mengurung Hinata di dalam. Hanabi mengumpulkan chakra ke tangannya menunggu Hinata keluar dari kubah itu dengan caranya sendiri. Benar saja. Terdengar suara Hinata.

"FUUTON : KAMIKAZE"

DUARR! Kubah tanah itu hancur seketika. Terlihat Hinata masih berdiam diri disana.

"HYAAAAA!"

Hanabi tiba tiba datang memukul Hinata di dadanya. Hinata terpental. Hanabi menunduk dengan tangan bertopang pada lutut. Dia sangat kelelahan dengan mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah yang cukup besar.

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!  
>Terdengar Hiashi bertepuk tangan. "Bagaimana Hinata, apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkan?" tanya Hiashi. "Tentu saja tidak Hiashi!" jawab Hinata.<p>

Hinata mencoba berdiri. Ugghhh! Sakit sekali! Pikirnya. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Hinata membuat seorang Bunshin. Dia yang asli merapal handseal. Kali ini, ia mempergunakan banyak chakra untuk serangan itu. Hampir seperempat dari jumlah seluruh chakranya. Chakranya saja sekarang tinggal 60% dari chakra total. Dia memperhatikan Hanabi dan Hiashi. Kebetulan. Dia, Hanabi dan Hiashi terletak dalam satu garis lurus.

"FUUTON : KAZE NO YAIBA"

Belati angin dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak melesat ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi yang masih kelelahan tidak mampu membuat jutsu apapun termasuk Kaiten. Melihat itu, Hiashi bertindak. Dia melompat mendekati Hanabi.

"KAITEN"

Hiashi dan Hanabi pun selamat dari bahaya pisau angin itu. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari gerak gerik bunshin Hinata. Setelah pusaran Kaiten menghilang, bunshin Hinata menyerang mereka berdua.

"SHUGO HAKKE RAKUJUUYONSHOU"

Bunshin Hinata dikelilingi oleh pintalan benang dan membentuk bola chakra. Bola chakra itu mengeluarkan duri atau mungkin tombak. Tombak itu memanjang lalu menusuk Hiashi dan Hanabi yang tidak siap akan serangan itu.

CRASHH! Darah mengalir dari mulut mereka berdua. Untung saja tombak itu menusuk perut mereka berdua, bukan dadanya. Kalau saja dadanya, mungkin mereka langsung mati di tempat.

"ARRGGGHHHH" teriak mereka berdua. "HIASHI-SAMA, HANABI-SAMA!" Para maid berlari kearah Hiashi dan Hanabi yang terduduk di tanah dengan darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidung mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat karena kekurangan darah. Para maid segera membawa mereka berdua ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sementara maid yang tersisa hanya memandang sinis Hinata.

"Kau benar benar biadab. Kau tidak pantas menjadi anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Kau hampir saja membunuh ayah dan adikmu sendiri!" kata Seorang dari belakang Hinata, atau dari pintu yang telah hancur sebelumnya. Jangan salahkan Hinata. Hanabi lah yang merusaknya. Hinata melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya. Disana berdiri seseorang yang baru saja datang. Dia adalah salah seorang tetua klan Hyuuga.

"Hohohoho! Ya! Memang! Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan klan ini. Memang Klan ini adalah salah satu klan besar di Konoha, tapi bukan berarti Klan ini yang terkuat. Klan yang terkuat adalah Klan yang bisa menerima segala kekurangan di dalam Klan itu. Tidak mengucilkan seseorang yang lemah di Klan itu sendiri. Tidak seperti Klan ini. Klan ini hanyalah Klan rendahan." kata Hinata ketus. Sementara para maid dan tetua Klan itu terdiam. Tidak dapat membalas perkataan Hinata.

"Aku akan membuang nama Hyuuga dari namaku. Dan sekarang, namaku bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata, melainkan Hinata. Selamat tinggal! Dan saat kita bertemu lagi, kalian akan bertemu dengan Shinigami!" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis semanis jajanan anak SD.

Dia pun pergi dari mansion Hyuuga dengan berlari. Dia berlari tanpa tujuan. Yang penting, jauh dari klan itu, pikir Hinata.

..

Naruto telah berhasil menangkap kurang lebih sepuluh ikan. Dengan bodohnya dia berkata, "Akhirnya, aku berhasil menangkap sepuluh ikan dalam waktu satu jam. Hahahahaha!". Padahal, ia menangkap ikan itu dengan chakra. Benar benar bodoh. Dia membersihkan sisik dan perut ikan itu dengan kunainya. Setelah membersihkan ikan itu, dia mencari kayu bakar ke arah pohon yang berjarak lima meter darinya. Cukup dekat memang. Tapi itu adalah hasil perhitungannya. Ia telah memperhitungkan hewan yang akan mengambil ikannya jika ia terlalu jauh.

Ia lalu menyalakan api sebentar lalu memanggang ikannya. Untuk sementara ia termenung. Saat ia melihat api yang sedang membakar ikan itu, tiba tiba pikirannya terbayang pada masa lalu.

"Naruto, pergilah. Cepat!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Memori itu terus mengganggunya. Naruto tidak bisa melupakan saat saat ketika Arashi, orang yang telah merawatnya sejak ia melarikan diri dari Konoha. Arggghhhh, mengapa memori itu tidak bisa terhapur dari ingatanku, kata Naruto dalam hati.

.  
>FLASHBACK .<p>

"Bagaimana, Arashi -jiji? Apakah kita akan melawannya bersama sama, atau salah satu dari kita?" tanya Naruto kepada Arashi. Di hadapan mereka, ada sekawanan ANBU dan Hunter Nin. Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kami ada disini, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto dan Arashi. Pasti ada orang ketiga disini.

"Kita bersama sama saja. Kau lawan Hunter nin, dan aku akan melawan ANBU itu." usul Arashi. "Baiklah! Aku setuju denganmu Arashi jiji."

Arashi maju ke depan. Dengan lantang, ia berbicara, "Hey kalian semua! Yang merasa dirinya ANBU, ikuti aku!" Arashi pun berpindah dengan Sunshin ke sebuah lahan kosong di hutan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, para ANBU sampai disana. Dia langsung menerjang semua ANBU itu. Dia memukul dagu salah satu ANBU. ANBU itu membalas pukulan itu dengan mencoba menendang perut Arashi. Arashi menangkap kaki itu dan memutarnya hingga putus. ARGGHHHH! Teriakan ANBU itu terdengar begitu pilu. Dia tergeletak di tanah dengan darah mengucur dari selangkangannya, dimana kakinya baru saja diputuskan. ANBU yang lain menyerang Arashi dengan taijutsu lagi. Arashi berkelit saat tangan ANBU yang lain hampir mengenai kepalanya. BUGH! Lutut Arashi tepat mengenai ulu hati ANBU itu. Sang ANBU kesulitan bernapas. Dia pingsan lalu terjatuh ke tanah, ia mengalami sesak napas. ANBU yang tersisa menyerang secara bersamaan. Semuanya membuat handseal dan mengeluarkan Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi.

"FUUTON : KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU"

"SUITON : SUIKODAN NO JUTSU"

"RAITON : KUROPANSA"

"FUUTON : RENPUSHOU"

"KATON : GOUKA MESHITSU"

"DOTON : DORYUSO"

"SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

Serangan para ANBU itu datang dari berbagai arah. Tapi Arashi malah diam. Dia tidak membuat handseak tetapi hanya merentangkan tangannya. Matanya berputar sebentar dan berubah menjadi merah. Setelah putaran melambat, muncul riak air disana dan terbentuklah KAMINOGAN. Serangan para ANBU itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan,

"SHINRA TENSEI"

WUSHH! Semua serangan itu bisa dipentalkan dengan mudah. Serangan itu mengarah lagi pada masing masing penggunanya. DUARRR! Sebagian para ANBU yang tidak siap akan hal itu, tewas akibat serangan mereka sendiri. Ada yang tubuhnya menghitam dan keriput, tubuhnya terpotong, terbakar dan tertusuk. Sementara ANBU yang berhasil menghindar hanya dua orang. Baru saja mereka mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh Arashi yang berada di belakang mereka. Ditambah lagi mata Arashi telah berubah menjadi KAMINOGAN. Arashi meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala kedua ANBU yang masih shock itu.

"NINGENDO"

Arashi menarik tangannya. Pada masing masing tangannya kini terdapat roh ANBU itu. Lama kelamaan, roh ANBU itu masuk ke tubuh Arashi.

"Lemah!" katanya entah pada siapa.

Sementara setelah Arashi pergi diikuti ANBU, tinggallah Naruto dengan Hunter Nin. Naruto dan semua Hunter nin yang berjumlah delapan orang itu hanya diam. Bosan dengan keadaan itu, Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa kita mulai?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja! Kami siap kapan pun." jawab salah satu Hunter nin.

"Kalau begitu, seranglah aku duluan." tantang Naruto.

"Akh, tidak cocok jika kami duluan. Lebih baik kau yang duluan. Kau sendirian. Nanti jika ditanya orang kenapa kami menyerangmu, kami punya alasan. Yaitu, karena kau yang menyerang kami duluan." jawab salah seorang Hunter Nin. Naruto yang merasa tertantang membuat handseal.

Aneh. Bukannya sebuah jutsu yang diciptakan Naruto, melainkan asap merah tebal yang menutupi daerah pertarungan itu. Salah satu hunter nin membuat jutsu angin untuk menghilangkan kabut itu.

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA"

WUSHHH! Asap itu hilang terbawa angin. Terlihatlah Naruto tetap diam seperti sebelumnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA." tawa para Hunter nin itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. "Apakah kau tidak pernah berlatih, pengkhianat? Kau tidak bisa membuat jutsu lagi ya?" ejek salah satu hunter nin. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang?" katanya. Setelah itu tampaklah air memancar dari tanah dan berkumpul membentuk kubah dari air. Kubah itu mengurung semua hunter nin di dalam.

WUSSHHHHH! TSSINGGGG!

Terlihat awan terbelah dan terdengar suara angin berputar. Semakin lama, semakin jelaslah apa yang menyebabkan awan itu terbelah. Darisana Naruto datang membawa sebuah Rasenshuriken di tangannya. Setelah berjarak kurang lebih seratus meter, dia melemparkan Rasenshuriken itu kearah hunter nin yang telah terkurung.

Naruto yang ada di bawah didekat para hunter ni segera berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Ternyata dia hanyalah bunshin. Rasenshuriken itu segera memecah belah semua Hunter nin sampai berubah menjadi molekul sel.

Setelah menyelesaikan para Hunter nin itu, Naruto pun pergi menemui Arashi. Mereka pun kembali kerumah mereka, di reruntuhan k lan Uzumaki. Tapi sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan membuat mereka diam membisu. Rumah mereka kebakaran. Arashi diam sebentar dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia melompat dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Naruto kaget melihat itu. Tapi karena rasa terkejutnya, otaknya baru merespon beberapa menit kemudian supaya dia memadamkan api itu dengan jutsu air. Dia pun membuat handseal.

"SUITON : SUIGANDAN"

Air tercipta dari udara. Itu adalah ciptaan Naruto. Kontrol chakranya memang benar benar bagus. Bahkan melebihi Nidaime Hokage a.k.a Tobirama Senju. Air yang diciptakan Naruto berhasil memadamkan api itu.

Dia masuk kedalam. Wajahnya pucat. Disana Arashi terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan luka bakar yang sangat parah.

"Arashi -jiji, maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu dengan cepat." kata Naruto lemas. Air mata yang tak pernah keluar selama beberapa tahun ini, mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Naruto. Laki laki tidak boleh menangis. Mengenalmu saja aku sudah senang. Aku tak mengharapkan apa -apa darimu." kata Arashi. "Sekarang aku ingin kau untuk menjadi pemilik benda ini. Jagalah dan kau tidak perlu resah untuk salah satu benda ini, karena benda ini adalah milikmu selamanya. Tapi untuk empat benda yang lain, jagalah, jangan sampai ke tangan orang yang salah. Ini cukup berbahaya. Dan satu lagi ambil saja ini dariku." kata Arashi. Dia memberikan benda itu kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu makin lama makin pudar seiring dengan hilangnya kendali otaknya pada pikirannya. Yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya.

.  
>FLASHBACK OFF .<p>

"AAAAAAA, SIAL! IKANKU GOSONGGGG!"

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

Apakah sebenarnya yang diberikan Arashi kepada Naruto?  
>Dan kemanakah Hinata akan pergi? Tetap di Konoha atau pergi dari Konoha?<p>

"REVIEW PLEASE"

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 7 : NO TITLE

.  
>:-D :-D <p>


End file.
